Little Voice
by MercenaryBunny
Summary: Kira Lennox, also known as Project Kira is an escapee of Sector Seven. She befriends Sam Witwicky after serving in the Military and goes with him to buy his new car...
1. Chapter 1

You know that little voice you sometimes get in your head that blatantly tells you that you've been the world's biggest idiot and you're about to die? Yeah, that's what I've got screaming at me right now. That certain voice has a habit of turning up every now and then, but only when I seem to be doing something really, really dangerous so let's start at the beginning where my best friend Sam Witwicky got his grades in order to get his new car.

Lounging against the side of Mr. Witwicky's car I pulled one of my head phones out "so…" I started casually, picking at my black nails as the wind ruffled my black with blue and red streaked hair so it flew into my ultra violet eyes "do you think he'll get them?" Ron shrugged while leaning back in his seat "he does, he does, he don't well he don't get his car." Snickering I shook my head but snapped it up when Sam came running out the school screaming his head off "what an idiot" I deadpanned as he jumped in the car "it's an A!"

"Wait- let me see"

"It's an A- but I's still an A though"

"It's an A" Ron sang before he glanced in my direction. Frowning deeply when Sam didn't notice I was there.

Scowling I watched as Ron pointed at me "aren't you going to say hello to Kira, she's been very nice to agree to come with you, you know" Sam blinked and turned round as I jumped in the back "oh hey Kira, your coming with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't you dunce"

He flinched then turned to face the front while looking sheepish "right… I really appreciate you coming though. You know your way around cars and how to strike a deal so yeah, thanks" he stuttered nervously making me smile slightly "it's alright Sam" I muttered into the collar of my red trench coat, brushing my hands against my black jeans "you know I'd help even if I complained about it which is very rarely." Turning to look out the window I sighed as he frowned in concern "what?" I questioned ominously, narrowing my eyes a bit as he shook his head "your thinking about your parents again aren't you?" it was obvious when I flinched guiltily in response to his question and sighed "sometimes…. It's hard to get their faces out of my mind; they probably think I'm dead by now because I haven't spoken to them in such a long time."

Sam nodded slightly in understanding before patting my knee "it's okay Kira, your mom and dad will understand" he said gently "there wasn't really anything you could do, you were kidnapped and experimented on." Shrugging I ran my fingers through my hair before checking my two twin pistols to make sure they were working properly "I know; my dad's in the military, Major Lennox and he has one hell of a temper when provoked" I said to myself, grinning a bit so my fang showed when Sam flinched "calm yourself Sam my father won't hurt you though I can't really be sure since I haven't seen him in what? 10 years."

We continued with our pointless conversation, Ron sometimes joining in when he started snickering "I got something to show you son" I looked round and almost burst out laughing when I noticed we were cutting through a Porche dealership 'there is no way in hell, Ron is getting Sam a Porche for a first car' I thought hysterically, mentally laughing as Sam started grinning "dad, dad you have got to be kidding!"

"Yeah, I am, you're not getting a Porche"

I burst out laughing as Sam looked like a kicked puppy before looking angry "you think that's funny?"

"I sure as hell did"

He glared slightly while pouting "I'm not talking to you" he muttered angrily as we pulled into a crappy looking place called Bobby Bolivia's, driving past a guy in a clown suit 'who the hell would make a worker where that in this heat?' I thought to myself in fury before I snarled and jumped out the car next to the guy causing Ron to slam on the breaks "Kira!"

"I'm sorry Ron but I just can't ignore the guy"

He sighed but nodded. Watching me with a smile on his face as I handed the guy some money and told him to go home and cool down "see Sam, there is a leader. That girl cares about everyone, you could learn a lot from her" Sam nodded slightly as he climbed out, not noticing the yellow camaro pull into the dealership and park itself with no driver present "dad she's 19 and been kidnapped, experimented on and separated from her family for 10 years… I'm not surprised she's like a leader she had to take care of herself."

Cursing to myself at the treatment of the poor man I stalked back to the boys while growling to myself "when I get my hands on that mans boss I'm going to strangle him." Sam chuckled for a minute before turning to face the lot where a man was walking towards us "welcome to Bobby Bolivia's, the finest car dealership this side of the country and I'm Bobby Bolivia" I wasn't paying attention to what the man was saying till he mentioned his name where I snapped "oh good, I have a bone to pick with you" I shouted angrily, prodding him in the chest as the boys watched in amusement though I didn't know there was a third person transmitting everything to his teammates "what on earth were you thinking, sticking that man in a clown costume in this weather! He could have gotten heat stroke and died you insensitive jerk!" the man cowered slightly while stuttering "t-that's cool I'll um send him home-

"I've already done that! And I've paid him this week's wages so don't expect him to come back this week!"

Bobby shivered in fear before turning to the boys as I calmed down "anyway what can I do for you?" snarling I huffed slightly before looking rounds, eyes landing on a yellow camaro as the boys talked "hello handsome" I muttered as I walked over, running my hands over the hood to the driver's door where I leaned in the window "what's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" the car shuddered slightly, much to my curiosity, so I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, admiring the interior and the air freshener that said 'bee-otch'. Chuckling to myself I ran my hands over the wheel and then the dashboard "you, sweetheart, have a sense of humor" I complimented gently to the car, raising an eyebrow as the radio clicked on without me touching it "_gotta thank you" _it sang to me making me smile and shake my head "you're welcome hun."

As I looked about the interior a bit more Sam came over "this is cool, it's got racing stripes" he observed as he leaned in the window, completely ignoring the way Bolivia questioned his mechanic about the car "what do you think Kira? Know what it is?" he questioned as I scooted over and sat in the passenger seat so he could sit in the drivers before I spoke "this, Sam, is a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. The finest thing 1976 made in the car industry and I think if you don't get this car I may have to smack you" I explained dryly, loving how he flinched as the radio turned on again "_tell him like it is sister" _he gawked at the radio while I grinned and patted the dash affectionately "thank you Bee." The car made a whirring sound as Sam shook his head, holding the steering wheel in his hands "feels good" he mumbled as Ron turned to Bolivia "how much?" the douche as I had decided to call him leaned against the window "well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle with its custom paint job-

"But the paints faded" Sam interrupted, looking confused as the douche lowered his head to my window "yeah but it's custom"

"Its custom faded?"

"It's your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand, 5 grand" he exclaimed dramatically making Ron shake his head "sorry, not going over four" Sam slouched while I raised an eyebrow as Bolivia ordered the 'kids' out the car "I'm an adult, not a child Mr. Bolivia so I suggest you back off" I ordered calmly, my voice steely as Sam got out and Bolivia backed away "come on Kira, help me find another"

"In a moment Sam, I'll be right with you"

He nodded and walked off with his dad so I looked at the dashboard "do what you have to" I whispered gently, rubbing the dash softly till I heard the whirring sound again "I have a feeling you're here for an important reason" as I finished speaking the engine purred slightly as the passenger door swung open, slamming into the car Bolivia was in making me choke on a laugh "well done love."

The car shook slightly as I looked out the window but as I went to get out the door locked "Bee" I muttered quietly while tapping the dashboard affectionately "let me out, I may be able to help Sam get you okay?" he whirred slightly and reluctantly opened the door so I kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed them on the dash "good boy, if you have an idea, go ahead and I'll see what I can do afterwards." Bee shuddered then flicked the radio through different stations but when I thought he had decided on one a horrible screeching sound went off, shattering every window on the other cars and making me cover my ears while hissing "Bee!" I growled quietly as my ears rung "not that kind of idea!" he whirred slightly and I could tell it was apologetic as Bolivia whirled round with four shaking fingers in the air "four thousand" he stuttered nervously making me grin and pat Bee's bonnet as Sam and his father walked inside the office building to sign the papers but Sam stopped short of the doors "you coming Kira?"

"No, I'm going to stay out here with Bee… do you mind dropping me home after this though?"

He shook his head and walked inside so I turned and crouched in front of Bee "now, for whatever reason you're here I want you to do one thing for me" I started, pressing my hand on the bonnet making him whir slightly and move forwards so my hand was flat "take care of him" I whispered after a moment of silence as I stood up. Engine purring softly, Bee moved forwards to nudge my legs "I can tell your alive, so I'm being very trusting when I ask you to take care of him also-, I pointed a finger at him with my eyes narrowed slightly "don't cause him any intentional trouble and I would like to be kept in the loop of what is going on alright?" in response Bee honked quietly while settling down.

Nodding I turned towards the office entrance as Sam and his father appeared "is everything set?" I asked curiously, tilting my head while smirking as Sam grinned and nodded "yep, I've got the car now-

"Sam! I want you to let Kira drive so you can see how it's done by a pro!"

The boy in question gawked, his mouth dropping open as his father drove away and I laughed quietly "well Sam" I started, motioning to Bee who was sitting there innocently though if you looked close enough you could see him shaking in silent laughter "I suggest we get a move on and besides, you can drive after we get to my place." He sulked slightly, stalking towards Bee's passenger door as though he was going to hit it "Sam" I spoke ominously causing him to freeze in his tracks "hit the car and I will kill you, law be damned" he chuckled weakly then got inside while carefully closing the door as I got in the drivers side, patting the dash while holding out my hand "keys please Sam" he grumbled something that sounded awfully like the word 'bitch' so I sent him a glare only to laugh when his seatbelt tightened almost painfully so I rubbed the steering wheel "calm yourself Bee, he was being playful."

The seatbelt loosened considerably as Sam gasped "damn car is possessed" he muttered angrily as I started Bee's engine "if he is Sam, wouldn't you be lucky to have a car as a friend ne?" I asked calmly as I steered Bee onto the street and towards my home "it would be a boys dream come true" I laughed slightly towards the end making him grin and shake his head "I dread the day I meet your father Kira cause if he's anything like you I'm screwed" he joked lightly only to pale at what I said next "oh he's not like me…. He's only ten times worse and more trigger happy."

The drive back to my place was pretty uneventful. If you call Bee terrorizing Sam uneventful that is. Shaking my head while sighing sadly I pulled into the drive way of my bungalow, pulling on the handbrake gently as I listened to Bee whirr slightly in confusion "well here's home" I muttered quietly, starring at the building in sorrow "I'll see you later Sam." Opening the door I went to get out but Sam grabbed my wrist "Kira?" he called cautiously though there was concern linked in that one word "you know you're welcome at our house at anytime right?" I nodded stiffly and tapped his hand "I know Sam, I know" I whispered quietly as I pulled away and walked towards my front door "take care of yourself Sam" he nodded while jumping in the driver's seat "hey Kira! Do you want to come to a party with me an Miles tomorrow?"

Stifling a laugh I nodded while waving him away "sure just come pick me up okay?" I asked making him grin and nod enthusiastically as he put Bee in first "that's fine, more than fine I'll um see you tomorrow then okay? Bye Kira!" waving I watched him leave before shaking my head and walking inside "that boy is going to be the death of me" I groaned quietly, tossing my keys on the side and shrugging off my coat to hang it up by the door. Rubbing my neck I glanced in the mirror, eyes tracing the scar that ran from the top of my right shoulder to my left hip "one day, I will find the person who did that to me" I growled to myself, storming upstairs into my room where I stopped and leaned against the wall, slipping to sit on the ground as I held my face in my hands, blood red tears falling down my face in red waterfalls "I miss you daddy" I sobbed quietly, reaching under my bed for my photo album and a shard of metal that I took with my when I escaped from my imprisonment "when can I go home?"

The glare of the sun woke me up the next morning, along with the sound of Bee's horn. Struggling to sit up I looked at the blurry figures of my clock, grimacing when I saw it was 10:36 in the morning "damn" I muttered as I got up, just as my phone went "hello?"

"Hey um, Kira? You're still coming right? I mean, it's quite late and you're not yet. You okay?"

Sighing I nodded my head while grabbing my black open back top that buckles round my neck and waist and another pair of black jeans plus my underwear "give me a minute or so Sam" I asked dismally, rubbing my eyes as I walked into my bathroom and put my stuff on the counter "I'll be ready then"

"Okay just, you know, come when you're ready okay? I don't want you collapsing or somthin on me"

"Bye, Sam"

Sighing I shook my head, placing my phone on my clothes "this is going to be a long day."

Eventually I was dressed and standing by the door, debating whether or not I should wear my coat "hmmm… forget it" I snapped to myself as I grabbed my keys and locked the door. Walking over to Sam, I noticed Mile's in the passenger seat, staring at me as though I was a piece of meat while Sam was outside with the driver's seat down so I could get in "thank you Sam" I spoke quietly as I climbed in, rubbing the seat gently making Bee purr in contentment "so uh, Kira. What you say if me and you got out and have some fun later huh?"

"Mile's-, my sentence was cut off when his seat slammed forwards so he hit his head on the dash "ow man! What the hell?" I snickered slightly as Sam pushed his seat back and got in while snickering as well "you shouldn't have said that Miles, I think my car is really protective of Kira" the boy in question scowled as I smirked and laid back across the seats "thanks Bee" I said quietly, stroking the seat while giggling as the seatbelts went round me securely.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"It's a lake Miles, it's public property"

"I can understand Sam being invited but Miles not so much"

"Hey!"

Giggling for the first time in ten years I shook my head, placing it on the seats in the back "go ahead guys, I'm gonna stay here with Bee" I said softly, sending a menacing glare to Miles as he snickered "dude she named your car 'Bee'!" he chuckled, full out laughing till Sam slapped him "shut up man and leave her alone alright"

"Whatever man"

Sighing sadly, I watched them walk away before turning my attention to Bee "how have you been Hun?" I asked softly, starring at the radio as he responded "_I'm so lonely" _he sang to me, warming part of my heart that I thought was long since dead "oh sweetheart, don't worry. I'm sure your allies will get here soon and until then I'll help you okay?" I soothed gently, hugging the seat in front of my as best I could as his engine choked "just do what you've got to do and I'll help you every step of the way."

"Hey um Kira!"

I looked up and saw Sam motioning me to come over, a blonde jock who I knew to be Trent Demarco standing in front of him. Sighing I shook my head as I carefully stepped out "let the games begin" I smiled sadistically, fangs showing as I thought out what was most likely to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Gently closing Bee's door till I heard the audible click as it closed properly I patted the handle softly as he whirred slightly in worry "I'll be fine Bee, calm yourself" I whispered soothingly "the only person who Is going to get hurt is Mr Demarco." Satisfied that he was no longer worried I turned and walked over to Sam and Miles, however, by the look on Trent's face it would seem as though I had sashayed up to him "Sam" I called cautiously, eying the way Trent was standing and his facial expression along with that of the girls behind him "is there something wrong?"

Sam grinned weakly while pointing at Trent "um sorta- I wanted you to meet an acquaintance of mine, Trent this is Kira- Kira this is Trent." He stated, motioning between us as he spoke and I automatically narrowed my eyes 'so this is the boy who has been tormenting Sam' I thought to myself while snarling lowly in the back of my throat as Trent strolled up to me and slipped an arm round my shoulders "hey babe what do you say-

He didn't get to finish for I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me, pressing my boot against his throat as I crouched over him "I pity you" I whispered softly in his ear, watching his Adam's apple bop up and down as he gulped in fear "you have to bully and torment other people just so you can feel big in the world and with that attitude Mr. Demarco you can get killed." Standing slowly I looked at all the other jocks and preps that were around "that goes to all of you, I have seen many a person with your attitude die or be killed when they have barley lived- don't let it happen to you" finished with my statement I looked at Sam and nodded, walking back over to Bee when Trent's voice made me pause "and who are you to tell us what to do! You have no control over us" he snarled angrily making me glance at him, the third party from the car lot listening again courtesy of Bee though I didn't know that.

Humming softly I stared at Trent in disappointment "that is true. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings and not a single individual can change that but, be that as it may, it is also good to listen to the ideas of others before you make a final decision on what you wish to believe for some can be lead astray should their ideals become misguided by those of a higher authority. This is just my honest opinion, however, think forward and picture yourself 20 years from now with the same attitude; do you really think anyone would hire you with it?"

Spinning on my foot I ignored the gasps that came from behind me and Sam's startled voice "Kira... where did you get that scar?" he questioned breathlessly, horror written in his eyes as I gazed at him "there are certain aspects of my past Sam that I would rather not divulge to you and this is for good reason." With that I walked over to Bee and climbed inside, the third party no longer listening or watching _"help me?" _he played to me though I could tell it was a question "I'm fine Bee, just some bad memories that I would rather forget." Whirring softly he sat still as Sam came over and sat on his bonnet, Miles climbing in the window making me growl "there is a reason that doors where invented you imbecile" he flinched then stared confused as the radio came on _"whose gonna drive you home?"_

"Dude what's wrong with your radio" Miles complained while I stared at it in thought 'Bee is playing matchmaker isn't he?' I asked myself with a grin, shaking my head as Sam shooed Mile's out the car after the girl that was behind Trent. A Miss Mikeala Banes I believe. Slumping in the back while laying down on the seats I caressed them gently while staring at the ceiling as Mikeala got in "and here we go" I muttered before I snapped back to attention at what Sam said.

"You can duck down if you want, it won't hurt my feelings I mean, look at Kira. She's lying down as well"

"Shut it Samuel"

He flinched while she laughed and looked back at me "hey, I'm Mikeala, nice stunt you pulled with Trent"

"It wasn't a stunt, it was the honest truth"

She nodded thoughtfully, wringing her hands together in anxiety as she looked at me "I'm not prejudice or discriminative if that's what you're thinking. I'm just very, very blunt." Smiling she nodded just as the road started getting bumpy making me glower at the radio as Sam started stuttering "pop the hood Sam, I'll take a look" I said calmly as he got out, allowing me to do so and to my surprise Mikeala did as well as I pooped the hood "wow" she whispered "you have a –

"High rise double pump carbonator, I haven't seen one of these in a while"

Mikeala looked at me in shock as I smirked at her "that was what you were going to classify it as am I correct?" I asked, eyes glistening in pride as she nodded then looked at the distributor cap "hey it's loose" she said, eyeing me as though she needed my approval so I nodded and watched her tighten it "if you know things about cars Miss Banes then I think we'll get along perfectly" I stated bluntly making her laugh before explaining to Sam how she knew all of it... then Sam had to ruin it by asking why she was with a jerk like Trent. Smacking my forehead against Bee's bonnet I muttered a sorry to Mikeala as she flinched before stating she was going to walk before doing so "you Sam are an idiot" he swore and slammed Bee's bonnet down before jumping inside as I climbed in calmly "Bee, please start for Sam before he dies because of an anxiety attack" I asked sweetly making him turn on immediately as Sam steered him after Mikeala.

After dropping Mikeala off Sam waited for a moment "hey Kira, want to stay over for awhile? It would be nice so you wouldn't have to stay in that house all alone." Humming to myself I nodded slightly "perhaps tomorrow, I need to work on my guns a bit later along with my sword training" he sighed but nodded in agreement "okay, I'll hold you to it alright?" smiling I nudged him to start driving "just get me home and I'll see you tomorrow." We joked the rest of the drive to my home and as I jumped out I smirked at Sam "hey can I have a look at your grandpa's glasses when I come over? I think they're pretty unique" he nodded and drove away leaving me with my thoughts 'something spectacular Is going to happen to you and me soon Sam, I just hope you're ready for it' I thought ominously while going inside and rubbing the bridge of my nose "then again you'll probably just freak out."

Later that night I woke to the sound of an engine revving. The sound of a certain camaro's engine revving that is. Shaking my head I threw on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before grabbing my shoes and jumping from my window into the alley it was looking over, straight onto Bee "what on earth are you doing here?" I questioned in concern as I jumped inside, lifting my arms slightly as he put the seatbelt round me while tearing out the alley "is something wrong?"

"_Message from Starfleet- I'm coming home!" _

Grinning broadly it finally clicked what he meant "you friends are arriving soon and they messaged you to tell you?"

"_Thank you you're brilliant!" _

Smiling warmly I leaned back, raising an eyebrow curiously when I saw Sam chasing after us on his bike "he thinks someone's stealing you doesn't he?"

"_Damn straight!"_

Laughing whole heartedly at that I enjoyed the rest of the ride, carefully climbing out as Bee pulled to a stop outside a warehouse and opened the door "so what are you going to- do" I watched wide eyed as Bee split apart till he form a giant metal robot with the Camaro's paint job. At first I felt a bit threatened but when he turned those baby blue optics on me I caved "you, sweetheart, are the most adorable person I have seen yet" I announced proudly, giggling when he picked me up and nuzzled me with his head "awe" he chirped softly then put me down on some crates, stroking my head gently before aiming a beam with the same symbol that was on his steering wheel into the sky.

He stood like that for a few moments before cutting it off sharply, looking over my head so I did as well while groaning as I watched Sam be chased by dogs "come on let's go get the imbecile" I muttered dismally, smiling as Bee chirped in response and transformed back into a Camaro "that is a beautiful trick love." After following Sam into a building and scaring the dogs away I watched as he threw the car keys at Bee and legged it, straight into some cops who arrested him "we should get going, I'll go to the police station with Ron in the morning" Bee chirped and waited till I had grabbed the key's before driving back to my house and dropping me off "stay safe and be good, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow."

Come next morning I was gifted from a message from Ron, asking to come to the station with him to bail Sam out which I did but before I left I grabbed my military ID- yes I have one because I was in the military serving with a squadron for the 3 years I've been free after I escaped when I was 16, I would go into details of my escape but they're rather gory. All I will say is that it involved a large group of fuel canisters, a large group of people near them and a bullet. I first served as a water carrier and then after a couple of months into the military itself when they noticed my abilities when our base came under attack. I left as First Lieutenant Kira Lennox, anyway, when I went into where Sam was being interrogated I wanted to shoot the imbecile that was doing so "excuse me, officer, not only are you purposely goading a minor into engagement in order to gain respect you are also doing to in front of a military officer, stand down immediately" I snarled angrily, flashing my badge and gun just as he was about to speak but he did so anyway "who the heck are you?" he yelled but his friend paled because he recognised me "First Lieutenant Kira Lennox, you served with my father didn't you?" the man's friend asked, hope shining in his eyes which made me soften my own "yes I did, you are Captain Jones' son Richard if I'm not mistaken?"

The man nodded, tears falling down his cheeks while Sam and Ron watched in surprise and awe as I continued "he always talked about you, how proud he was even till his last breath." I muttered sombrely, opening my arms as the man rushed into them crying "you held him till he passed and made sure he and the rest of your squads bodies got back home, thank you" he sobbed while his friend glowered but before he could speak his boss came in "Daniels that boy is free to go, if Kira Is here then I know for a fact he is innocent"

"But boss-

"_NOW!"_

The man flinched and grumbled under his breath while shooing us all out the building and once out the boys turned on me "MILITARY?" they screamed in shock making me raise an eyebrow "yes? Did I forget to mention it?" I asked innocently making them shake their heads and mutter 'women'. Smiling I shook my head before going over to my motorcycle- I do have a vehicle you know "I'll see you later" they nodded and watched me drive off before shaking their heads again "military? Go figure."

By the time I got home and grabbed two of my swords and my handguns I got a call from Sam stating 'Satan's Camaro was stalking him' so I took everything I grabbed, securing it on me and throwing on my short black leather jacket, before jumping back on my bike and gunning it in the direction I guessed Sam was heading. I followed after Sam who was on his mothers bike with Bee chasing him and shook my head 'I knew this boy was going to get me killed' I thought sadly, watching as they pulled into a junk yard but Bee drove in one direction and Sam in the other so I decided to follow Bee "hey" I whispered and he flashed his lights in return "everything okay?"

"_Barricade the door!" _

Blinking I turned my head just as a cop car that Sam was talking to transformed into a robot like Bee but this one I could tell was evil but still I had to ask "that is Barricade? Friend of yours?"

"_OH HELL NO!"_

Understanding that part perfectly I revved the engine of my bike "Bee forgive me but I'm about to do something completely stupid" without giving him time to respond I tore out of the area we were hidden in just as Barricade started chasing Sam after he got away "hey ugly!" I yelled, grinning as he turned my way just as I used a car as a ramp and sailed through the air, jumping away from my bike and flipping towards Sam as I crashed into Barricade's face in a fiery explosion.

Glancing at him holding his face I yelled at Sam "time to run!" he nodded frantically while yelling back at me "are you crazy?"

"Of course I am! I'm a Lennox!"

He groaned irritably then tackled Mikeala off her bike when she appeared "what's is your problem Sam!" she snapped while he told her of Barricade who appeared with a snarl on his face as he roared at us, well me mainly "_YOU VILE FLEASH BAG!"_ I blinked then shoved the two to the floor as Bee came swerving over and knocked Barricade over before stopping by us and swinging the door open to which I dived inside "GET IN NOW!" I screamed at the two and they did just that as Bee screeched off with me firing shoots out the window.

Insert an elaborate chase scene which ended with the three of us tossed carelessly onto a bunch of gravel at a power plant warehouse, two giant robots fighting it out and a tiny robot chasing after Sam and stealing his trousers just to get at him. Weird. Anyway now insert a rather pissed off Lennox lunging at little robot and pounding its face into the dirt without caring how badly I was hurting my hands and my arms "stupid little robot, go after someone your own size!" it growled at me before it's hand turned into a blade which it stabbed into my leg and pulled down when I couldn't dodge it fast enough "ouch!" I yelped gripping the leg as the robot ran off.

Cursing to myself I gather Sam's jeans and Mikeala's bag, stuffing all of her things inside that fell out when the little robot's head came flying and landed next to me, optics looking at me in annoyance "don't think you're going to get any sympathy from me" he growled before slinking away but when I turned my head as I reached for Mikeala's phone he changed into it and threw the other away. Grimacing I looked around when the sounds of battle stopped "guys!" I yelled and in response an engine sounded as I drove closer to me with Sam and Mikeala jumping out to help me in the back "you alright Kira?" I nodded, casting a look down to my leg forever thankful that I had chosen to wear black jeans "yeah I'm fine" Sam nodded and got in the passenger seat with Mikeala next to him as the seatbelt slid over my body "thanks buddy"

"Wait- you knew about this guy?"

"Duh, of course I knew"

Sam smacked his head while I laid down and shut my eyes deciding I may as well get some rest.

The sound of doors slamming shut woke me up and I looked round in time to see Bee driving away from Sam and Mikeala "what happened?" I asked though when I felt the seats change and glanced about the new interior of a 2009 Chevy Camaro I clocked on "someone insulted your appearance didn't they?"

"_Welcome to my truth"_

Smiling I leaned forward and pecked the seat I was laying on "I still think you're adorable Bee" he whirred before picking up the troublesome two "stop insulting Bee and maybe that won't happen again." They nodded before settling down in their seats and strapping the belts on while Bee did mine again.

He drove us to a deserted building and parked in the courtyard just as four comets soared over head and crashed in different areas, Sam and Mikeala chasing after one of them while I stayed with be "those are your comrades am I right?" he chirped softly while comforting the seats to mould against me as I laid down again "well lets go greet your buddies."

By the time the two came back they looked really dazed as Bee drove us into an empty alley way, undoing the seatbelts around me as I followed the two out carefully while leaning on Bee. Not a moment later a large blue semi Peterbuilt with red flames drove through the mist in front of us, a H2 Hummer search and rescue vehicle, a GMC Topkick and a Pontiac Solitise coming from behind. Smiling widely I carefully walked towards the semi, watching as he and the others transformed before he crouched in front of us "are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked in the most powerful and noble voice that I have ever heard, the kind of voice that came from a leader.

Sam gulped before nodding "yeah?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us Autobot's for short"

I turned my head to the neon yellow bot and tilted my head a bit though I was still smiling before looking at the silver one as Optimus spoke "this is my first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz"

"what's cracking little bitches?" he asked in a gangster accent, spinning on his foot as he flipped and landed on a car "this looks like a cool place to kick it" I laughed making him grin as Sam pointed at him while looking at Optimus "where did he learn to talk like that?"

"We learned earth's languages through the World Wide Web; this is my weapon specialist Ironhide"

I looked at the bot that used to be the Topkick and was practically grinning in happiness as his two massive cannons rotated to life as he pointed them at us "you feeling lucky punk?" he growled making Sam hurriedly shake his head while looking at me as Optimus spoke again "easy Ironhide" the bot in question shrugged "just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide looked at us all but tilted his head when he saw Sam pointing at me "no"

"But Sam-

"Nooooooo"

"Please?"

"Is there a problem boy?" Ironhide asked though he was clearly as amused as everyone else as he jumped "um ah no, no problem just uh Kira getting a little too interested in your um guns" he stuttered making me smack him as Ironhide turned his attention to me in confusion "what? I like guns" I shrugged innocently as he grinned and pointed at me while looking at Optimus "I like this femme." The bot in question groaned before moving on "my medical officer Ratchet" he pointed at the neon yellow bot who seemed to be sniffing the air "hm, the boys pheromones state that he wishes to mate with the female" he stated bluntly so I carefully hobbled away from Sam and Mikeala making all the bots look at me in concern as Ratchet continued "and the other female has a deep laceration in her leg going from her thigh down, I'm amazed she is still alive with the amount of blood she has lost."

All the bots' optics widened especially Bee's, Ironhide's and Optimus' "will she be alright Ratchet?" Optimus questioned in concern while Sam grabbed my shoulders and shook me "oh my god Kira! What happened?" I smiled while rolling my eyes "I'll be alright" I stated just as Ratchet lowered his hand to me "may I?" he asked, smiling a bit as I carefully pulled myself into his hand with the bots' watching closely "I will have to cut your lower body coverings to a shorter length, is that alright?" I nodded and waved a hand dismissively "go ahead, I'm not going to argue with a medic. I learned that my first couple of months as a recruit in the army."

As Ratchet cut away my jeans till they were shorts Jazz came over and stood on his tiptoes in order to see me as the bots' looked at me curiously "your were in the military?" he asked casually, visor lit brightly in what I could tell to be awe and pride "what rank?" I smirked and poked his claw before gripping it tightly as Ratchet sealed the wound with some kind of hell made injection "same as you First Lieutenant Jazz" he grinned and moved out the way as Ratchet lowered me to the ground "there you are youngling" he said softly, helping me keep my balance as the others stared at him in shock "thank you Ratchet" I spoke in return before pointing at Bee "I think Bee would like to be introduced now" they blinked at me in disbelief as Optimus introduced him "this is Sam's guardian Bumblebee"

"_Check on the rep, yep, second to none"_

I smiled and shook my head, only twitching slightly as I was picked up by Jazz and put on his shoulder as Mikeala asked why they were here so Optimus explained and I had to keep myself from drawing my guns when Megatron was shown in a projection.

"-the codes for the Allsparks location were imprinted on your grandfather's glasses"

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"EBay"

As soon as I heard that I snorted "good old EBay, attracting alien customers from across the universe" the others snickered at that while Optimus stood to his full height "Sam Witwicky you hold the earth's survival in your hands" Mikeala gulped and turned to him "please tell me you have those glasses" she asked in desperation while I jumped from Jazz shoulder and landed safely though I was sure I freaked the bots' out "the last place I remember them being was in your backpack and I think your mom put it in the kitchen" I stated sternly, looking in the direction of the streets with cautious eyes "if we're going we need to go now, who knows how long Barricade is going to stay down before he comes looking again."

They all nodded and transformed but Optimus called me to him "Kira, could you please ride with me. I have a few questions" tilting my head I nodded, speaking quickly to Sam before heading over and jumping in.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet as we all drove towards Sam's house. Not uncomfortably quiet but quiet none the less "Kira?" Optimus called quietly, snapping me out of my trance like state as I looked at the radio "earlier today you stated freedom was the right of all sentient beings, something must of happened to you for you to be able to come to such a wise statement." Raising an eyebrow I clocked on, smiling weakly "Bumblebee has been transmitting to you guys hasn't he?" I asked in return before shaking my head "as I'm sure you heard earlier when I was talking to Sam, there are certain parts of my life that I would rather not reveal; however, I will tell you this. If anyone claims to be part of a government group called sector seven I want you to run, do not stop for anything just get the hell away from them."

Optimus hummed softly, turning a corner into another street "these humans are dangerous?"

"Very… they are the reason I am the creature I am today and not the normal human that I was" I muttered the last part to myself but he still heard it "they experimented on you?" he asked in shock, the undertone of anger and disgust lining his words as "when did this begin?" gulping I glanced around his interior as I answered in a whisper "since I was 9." Yelping I gripped my seatbelt as Optimus slammed on the breaks, the others following behind but he muted their concerned voices so he could talk to me "you were only a sparkling and yet they did that to you?" he muttered sadly "what about your parents?" I shook my head and tapped the dashboard "I was kidnapped when I was 9 so they couldn't do anything."

The seatbelt tightened quite drastically as though he was giving me a tight hug "I am so sorry young one" he muttered forlornly making me smile and pat the dashboard "It's not your fault, just heed my warning please" I begged desperately, holding onto the seatbelt like a lifeline "they have methods of capturing that are very painful and I don't want any of you to be subject to their experiments." Sensing that I was becoming distressed Optimus crooned softly "shh young one, I understand and we will be cautious" he whispered in a way that only a father could "there is no need to get upset" wiping my eyes on my arm I nodded as we pulled into the alley behind Sam's house "do what you have to here, I'll be back shortly" I explained shortly, jumping out his cab and running off as he started protesting but it fell on deaf ears as I turned the corner and vanished from sight.

Sprinting up to my front door I slammed it against the wall when I had it open, rushing to my room to get my guns and swords and strapping them on me before rushing back down and shutting it as I ran back to Sam's only to see the Autobot's standing in the backyard. Cursing to myself at the way they were hiding I jumped on the fence catching their attention but mostly Ratchet's who was shining a light into Sam's room "be careful" he whispered only for his jaw to drop as I ran across it expertly and jumped onto the roof before slipping in Sam's window where I whisper yelled at him "what are you doing!" I hissed, crouching as I moved over to him "I told you that your mom put them on the kitchen counter." Face palming Sam moved towards the door only for it to be knocked upon "Sam what's going on? You know the rules, no doors locked in my house"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door"

The voices of his parent's came through making us freeze "hide!" Sam hissed at us before moving over to the door so I shoved Mikeala behind a chair "Stay here" I told her but as I went to get up she grabbed my sleeve "what about you?" she asked making me grin and point to the window "roof" I stated bluntly before running to the window and jumping out much to the bot's horror but I quickly grabbed the roofing and flipped so I was crouching on the roof "damn that girl's got skill" I heard Jazz murmur to the others who nodded in agreement as I sighed while listening to Sam's parent's argue with him.

Groaning I bashed my head against the palm of my hand making Optimus look at me in concern as he looked at the others but before he could get a word in I froze, fear dripping off my form which made all the bot's stiffen "Kira?" Optimus questioned, tilting his head as I turned and crawled up the roof so I could look in the street before snapping my head back round to them "RUN!" I whispered yelled at him, making shooing motions to them all with my hands desperately "they're here! Sector Seven is here!" The others looked at each other in confusion but Optimus nodded "fall back, we'll regroup with the children later" he ordered quickly making them nod and run to the alley and transform before driving off but Optimus picked me up before leaving, depositing me on the ground as he transformed before opening his door "get in!" not wasting a moment I dove inside as he slammed the door shut and drove off.

I was practically hyperventilating in the passenger seat in absolute terror before Optimus and the others stopped on top of a bridge "shh, Kira, shh everything will be fine" he crooned softly, tightening the seatbelt as though he was hugging me again "you won't be harmed." I kept shaking my head in denial while muttering to myself as I got out and crouched with my head in my hands "they're going to find me, they're going to find me" I whispered in a continuous mantra making the others stare at me in utmost concern as they transformed "Optimus, what's wrong with her?" Ironhide asked gruffly though you could tell how worried he was by how bright his eyes were glowing, the same could be said for the others.

Wordlessly Optimus sent them a data pack that held our entire conversation before I had jumped out of his cab which caused all of their engines to rev in fury "**they did this to a sparkling!**" Ratchet roared over his comlink, clenching and unclenching his fists "**I ought to do the same to them and see how they like it! Those no good slaggers!**" Optimus sent him a cautious look but he understood his anger "**you know we don't harm humans Ratchet even if they do deserve it**" he whispered as he looked down at where I was but I wasn't there "Kira?"

"…over here…"

He turned and saw me looking at a group of oncoming SUV's "what is it?"

"They have Sam and Mikeala" I whispered angrily, slowly turning round to look at him, my hair blowing into my eyes as my hollow gaze rested on him "we need to do something." He nodded and motioned to everyone to stay where they were as he climbed down and stood in the road, putting his foot in front of the lead vehicle so it crashed into it before picking it up and ripping the roof off "you a-holes are in trouble now" Sam stated bluntly, smirking up at Optimus "I'd like to introduce you to our friend, Optimus prime."

The guys in suits gulped as they drew their weapons, Optimus throwing the car roof away "taking the children was a bad move, Autobot's relieve them of their weapons" he ordered before walking out the way as the others jumped down from their hiding places. Gulping I stayed hidden as I jumped on Ratchet's shoulder so I hide behind his head "don't let them see me" I whispered as Jazz stole all their guns while Ratchet nodded discreetly.

A man I recognized from the facility I was held in, Agent Simmons put his hands up as Optimus crouched over him "you do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" he asked calmly, tilting his head as Simmons gulped "listen there are S-seven protocols. I can't communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you" he stuttered making Optimus glare "get out of the car"

"Wha- just me-

"NOW!"

Simmons gulped and got out along with the guy next to him while other agents helped Sam and Mikeala out before she walked over to Sam and helped him out of his cuffs "good with cuffs now to huh?" he asked spitefully making me raise an eyebrow but what Mikeala said next made me freeze in rage "Sam, I have a record because I didn't turn my dad in. when have you and Kira ever had to sacrifice something in your perfect little lives?" Sam gulped before glaring at her "Kira has sacrificed more things than you can imagine" he snapped before storming over to Simmons "where is Sector Seven?" he questioned making the man in question look at him as Mikeala came over as if everything was all right "how'd you know about the aliens?"

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, my mind still troubled by Mikeala's earlier statement 'she knows nothing of sacrifice' I hissed mentally only to snap back to attention as Ironhide shouted as he rolled and slammed his fist on the ground creating a shockwave "Optimus incoming!" twisting my head I gulped at the sight of helicopters and more SUV's but my fear lessoned slightly when the shockwave took out their tires "we need to leave now!" I shouted to Ratchet who nodded and told me to cling to his neck as he carefully transformed around me so I ended up in the passenger seat "hold on youngling" he ordered before he sped off other the others but Optimus ran the other way on foot "wait where's he going?" I shouted in panic making him shush me as he sped round a corner and stopped with the others over a bridge "he'll be fine."

Gulping I got out and ran to the wall of the bridge, looking down as the helicopters circled it before gasping in horror as I watched Sam and Mikeala fall "oh no!" I shouted as I stared at them desperately while wishing for a miracle. This came in the form of a yellow Camaro with racing stripes which transformed and caught them in his hand "yes!" Jazz cheered but I put my head down as the helicopters turned and shot grapple hooks at Bumblebee catching him round the arms and legs before making him trip and fall "slag" Ironhide shouted before I nodded to myself and walked jogged over to where I could see Optimus "Kira, where are you going?" Jazz hissed only to gasp in shock as I jumped and swung on the beams before I was a couple in front of Optimus "Kira, what are you doing?" he whisper yelled at me making me turn slowly and look at him, my eyes a demonic red as I stared at him evenly when he gasped "freedom is the right of all sentient beings…" I stated bluntly, vaguely hearing Sam's struggle with the agents who were trying to freeze Bumblebee "… just not that of a monster."

With that I turned and swan dived from the beam "KIRA!" he yelled, his voice drowned out by the screams of the others and the noise from the helicopter as I flipped and landed in a crouch in front of Bumblebee making everything go quiet. Bumblebee crooned and chirped at me in a way I could tell was to get me to leave but one glance at him with my red eyes shut him up as I turned, gripping the handle of my sword as Simmons spoke through a megaphone "stop right now and surrender yourself!" he shouted making me laugh almost insanely "now Simmons, why would I do that?" I questioned him as I raised my head making them gasp and tense "its project Kira! Forget the robot just get her!" he ordered making everyone stop their assault on Bee who looked at me and shook his head as he was released.

Everything went in slow motion from then. The sounds on the agent's running towards me as my eyes faded from red to violet as I looked at Bee "run" I whispered to him gently, touching the top of his helm "head to hover dam, I think that is where the All Spark is being held but check the glasses just to be sure" he started shaking his head but I yelled at him making him jump to his feet, transform and drive off "GO!"

I watched him leave forlornly, turning my head to look at Optimus and the others in the optics as they call them to read their emotions. Sadness. Grief. Pride. Awe. Remorse and shock at what they knew was going to happen. I was going to get captured so Bumblebee didn't.

Locking my gaze with Optimus a tear fell down my face "I'm so sorry" my gaze told him and I couldn't tell if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not but it looked as though if he could cry he would have been at that moment. Turning my head I looked back towards the agents who were about to swarm me and drew my sword "there is a reason they call me Kira" I snarled before sprinting towards them and raising my blade as time sped up again.

Optimus and the others watched in morbid fascination as I moved faster than they could keep, always hitting the agents with the blunt side of my blade "she's not killing them" Ironhide muttered, pride showing in his voice as Ratchet nodded "she has honor, much more than they do"

"Project Kira!"

I froze and turned my head at the sound of Simmons voice, growling when I saw him with a gun to Sam's head "stand down or this kid will get hurt" he ordered, pulling back the safety to make his point. Grunting I stood up straight, throwing my sword to the side as I put my hands behind my head and crouched to one knee "good girl" he muttered smugly making me look at him I confusion.

"KIRA LOOK OUT!"

Not turning fast enough I was struck in the back of the head making my vision blur as I sprawled out on the ground, black dots setting in as I vaguely heard people shouting.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Put the girl in the truck"

"KIRA!"

_Stay strong young one, stay strong…_

That was the last thing I heard before darkness settled in.

Optimus felt energon rising into his optics as he watched the scene unfold as the agents picked me up and dumped me in the back of the truck they put Sam and Mikeala in "Optimus can we really just sit here and do-,Jazz stopped midsentence when he heard a low growl coming from Optimus's vocal processors. Staring in shock, Jazz observed his Prime's trembling form, hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly, face plate set between a mixture of anger and despair, and his optics dimmed to a dangerous hue of blue. "Boss bot?"

"I have never seen such an act of selflessness in all my years as a commander" he whispered before leaning down and carefully picking up the glasses Sam dropped "we go after the All Spark, this is what they would want"

"What about Kira? We know exactly what they will do to her"

Optimus paused, watching the Sector seven agents leave as he got down "we will help them all if we can."


	4. Chapter 4

Just want to send a big thanks to AiriiSpade for helping me out, it is much appreciated and also to everyone else who reviewed who are krisprincess11 and DemontaDark. It's funny because I only posted these last night and I got three reviews, I must be doing something right then lol, anyway enough of me talking I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters.

Sam growled as he was pushed onto a helicopter beside Mikeala, Kira being draped across the rest of the seat while a blonde haired woman and a black man who were on the opposite seats watched in confusion "you son of a bitches when I get my hands on you I'll kick your asses!" he shouted before snarling as the door was shut on them and the chopper lifted off "stupid pricks" he whispered before slamming his head backwards against the seat. Mikeala looked at him before looking at the floor "Sam, what did you mean by Kira has sacrificed more things than I can imagine?" she asked carefully, glancing at my comatose form before looking back at him as he sighed "Kira... when Kira was 9 she was kidnapped from her family and taken to a secret facility. She never told me exactly what they did to her but all I know is that whatever they did made her stronger, faster, smarter and able to do things no human should and-, he choked slightly before clearing his throat "- they tortured her afterwards so she would become a super solider, one that wouldn't feel pain."

Mikeala gasped as did the other occupants on the chopper but she clocked on "sector seven did this to her didn't they?" Sam nodded but before he could get a word in I groaned and lifted my head from the seats "they never fight fairly" I muttered to myself, cringing when Sam hugged me tightly "Jesus Sam I'm fine!" he nodded but didn't let go for a few seconds "you took quite a hit to the head" he murmured, pressing his hand to the back of my head making me hiss "sorry." Shrugging I sat up properly, looking at the other occupants of the chopper before glaring slightly at Mikeala but Sam's voice caught my attention "so..." he started looking at the blonde woman and black man, the blonde speaking "I'm Maggie and this is Glenn, what they got you for?"

Sam coughed as I smirked and shook my head "he bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot speaking of which, did Bumblebee and the others get away?" I asked in concern, pinning Sam with my gaze as he gulped "the others did, Bumblebee came after us so they boxed him in and lead him to where ever the hell we're going" he stuttered nervously, flinching when I started cursing fluently in both English and Japanese "I told him to run! What part of run doesn't he understand!" the occupants of the chopper sweat dropped but gasped when Mikeala's bag started moving "Mikeala, what the hell is in there?" Sam squeaked, edging away as I leaned over to take a look just as the head of the little silver robot appeared "holy shit!" Glenn shouted as Maggie flinched and Mikeala and Sam screamed.

Tilting my head I watched as he looked round, catching my gaze with his before crawling over Sam and stopping in my lap "p-protect c-cyber-t-tronians, e-even though y-you get h-hurt in r-r-eturn?" he stuttered, tilting his head as I ran my fingers over the back of it and nodded making his eyes glow brightly as he snuggled up to my stomach "d-d-esignation F-Frenzy, c-change s-sides to A-Autobot's. P-protect K-Kira." Smiling I brushed my fingers over his optics "do you swear to that on your very being Frenzy?" I asked as I stared at him in the optics, my gaze fierce and cautious "do you swear not to betray us?" he nodded looking at everyone in the chopper before looking back at me "F-Frenzy swears on s-spark to our c-creator Primus that F-Frenzy no betray h-humans and A-Autobot's." Sam gawked at the little head on my lap before looking at me "what are you? The robot diplomat?" he stuttered in shock making me laugh as Frenzy transformed into a cell phone which, I slipped into my pocket "perhaps... Frenzy would you be able to get Barricade to defect as well?" I asked, jumping slightly as my pocket vibrated with a message.

**Frenzy send him data pack 3 earth hours ago when Kira was captured. Barricade defect, waiting on road leading from Hoover Dam to join us.**

Nodding I tapped the phone gently before putting it back in my pocket "stay quiet Frenzy while we're in Hoover Dam. We don't want you to get found out as we get Bumblebee and look around." Turning to Sam I glanced out the window slightly as we landed "if I see Simmons, I'm going to kill him... where's my swords?" I asked bluntly as we were escorted off the chopper and towards SUV's but I answered my own question, an agent had them "hey give me my swords!" I shouted making the agent jump so I grabbed them quickly "no touchie" the agent's jaw dropped as I walked over to the SUV and got in, the others snickering as I slammed the door shut.

The ride to the damn was uneventful. Though about half way there we passed a saleen mustang police cruiser and when we did I received a message from Frenzy.

**Barricade says hello. Will meet with us when we leave the dam, says to take care for now and that if anyone hurts you he will kick my aft.**

Chuckling at that I whispered back to him, making sure to remain inconspicuous as I did so "tell him thank you and that I'll look forward to meeting him, when he's not trying to kill me that is for throwing my motorcycle at him." The phone vibrated again but as I read it I realised it was from Barricade.

**Though I do not forgive you for that stunt Miss Lennox I am willing to let bygones be bygones. If you are harmed, however, I will scare the ones responsible for it quite horrifically- Barricade.**

Still chuckling I quickly made my face blank as we stopped and got out, agents escorting us to a private area where only employees were allowed though while Sam and Mikeala were allowed to walk freely I had my arms restrained as we walked along the bridge. Going past a line of soldiers I heard a startled gasp making me snap my gaze to them, my mouth dropping shamelessly as I stared at a familiar face "d-daddy?" I stuttered eyes wide as I looked at the man next to him "Epps?" I went to move towards them but the agents tugged me back harshly making my dad snarl as he grabbed me and pulled me away from them "keep your hands off my kid!" he shouted while hugging me tightly as Epps and the rest of their team moved into a defensive position.

While the agents were kept back dad turned to me and put his hands on my cheeks, brushing my hair from my face as he took in my eyes "Kira what on earth happened to you?" he whispered, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks but before he could say anything Simmons came over "sir I need you to step back from Project Kira, she is incredibly dangerous" he ordered only to look around in confusion as Epps and the others looked at him in complete hatred "what?"

"You son of a bitch!"

Simmons turned only to be punched straight in the face by my dad "you assholes kidnapped my daughter and experimented on her!" he roared as he charged at Simmons only to be restrained by Epps "calm down man! We have things we need to focus on!"

"Stand down captain Lennox, agent Simmons and Banacheck have a lot of explaining to do"

Dad froze and turned to who I could recognise to be John Keller, the secretary of defence "well pull my hair and call me squeaky" I muttered making him look at me and smile warmly "you must be Kira, your father told me a lot about you in the time we had to talk and about your kidnapping-, he lowered his voice as Simmons and Banacheck argued with Sam and Mikeala "from what I've been hearing I will make sure that sector seven is disbanded" smiling warmly I left dads side to hug the man tightly much to his surprise "thank you" I murmured making him wrap his arms round me in response before stepping back and walking into the building with the others but Epps and my dad stayed back with Sam, Mikeala and I.

Wrapping an arm round my shoulders dad started walking "I want every detail about what happened after you were taken" he whispered, pecking my forehead lovingly just like he used to when I was little "if you can find a file or something I will stick with that but I just want to know." Nodding I went to move forward but I stopped short when a voice penetrated my head.

_Little one is that you? I can sense your presence again._

Blinking I put a hand to my head as I started walking again, ignoring dads look of concern as we walk along a path behind Simmons who was talking 'who are you?' I asked mentally, receiving a warm chuckle in return but it seemed rather sad.

_I can't blame you for forgetting me. I am the Allspark though when you were younger you used to call me-_

'Sparky!'

Insert mental sweat drop at the nickname Sparky nodded. Well nodded as much as a mentally connected voice could _yes its Sparky, honestly I would have thought you would have forgot that nickname_

Giggling silently to myself I looked round the room I was in, mouth dropping when I noticed Megatron frozen in front of us "you have got to be shitting me" I muttered out loud, Sam and Mikeala cursing fluently as Frenzy shivered so I covered my pocket with my hand "Frenzy tell Barricade that we may well have a problem." He vibrated in response while dad spoke "so why are they here? Why earth?"

"It's the Allspark"

Everyone turned to Sam while I had a mini panic attack 'Sparky I sense a problem!' I shouted in my head, a warm feeling engulfing me as though I was being hugged _I know, I would not normally ask this of anyone but, due to the circumstances I feel it would be safer for both myself and the future of the cybertronians if we connected we each other_

'What?'

_It would mean that I would exist inside of you, in your mind where I can talk to you but you would have control of my powers. Giving life to new bots, healing them and killing them if need be._

My eyes widened, my hearing briefly picking up that Sam hit the nail on the head. Simmons and Banacheck knew exactly where Sparky was 'so what do I do? I won't let my friends perish'

_Just give me your consent and I will do the rest, you are an honourable child Kira_

'Yeah yeah stop flattering me'

Sparky laughed as I was enveloped in a faint blue light that no one noticed 'Sparky? What about your cube shape?'

_That'll have remnants of my power but will register on scanners as though it was actually me, we will not be noticed for I have put up a blocker so no one can tell that you have me inside of you unless you want them to_

Nodding to myself we were lead inside an office which overlooked the chamber which the Allspark was held in "phew that's smaller than I remember" I muttered to myself, scratching the back of my head as Banacheck spoke "fourteen football fields worth on concrete is used to hide the cubes energy. Carbon dating put's the cube here at 10,000 BC; the first seven didn't find it till 1913" whistling slightly I tilted my head 'damn sparky you are old!'

_Dually noted little one_

That response was spoken rather dryly making me giggle, clapping my hands over my mouth getting dad to look at me in concern "you okay hun?" he asked, placing his hand on my forehead while I nodded "yeah I'm fine just thought of something funny"

"Really? What was it?"

"Simmons getting hit by a train" I deadpanned making him snort in suppressed laughter as Simmons glowered at me. Maggie tilted her head as we argued, staring at the cube before she spoke "wait you said the dam hides the cubes energy, what kind exactly?"

'Shit'

_My sentiments exactly_

'Hey Sparky, does having you inside me make me related to cybertronians?'

_Not really, it merely makes you a guardian of cybertronians though you were already considering they were using me to experiment on you, for that I am sorry little one_

'Its fine, I got over it after a while'

Simmons froze at her question but after getting a nod from Banacheck turned "follow me." He led us to a room that was quite familiar to me making me freeze slightly till dad put his hand on my back "it's okay, I'm here" he murmured, rubbing my back slightly as I nodded and stepped inside while looking around till my eyes landed on a box in the centre of the room "that wasn't here before"

"We moved the chair shortly after you escaped, a lot of people lost their lives when you did"

I snarled at Banacheck but Keller put his hand on my shoulder "calm down, we have more important things to worry about" nodding I looked round some more just as Epps saw the claw marks on the wall 'yeesh I thought they would have covered those up by now'

_You were rather angry when you did those_

Flinching guiltily I choked on a laugh as Epps spoke "Freddy Kruger been up in here man?"

"No. No Freddy Kruger had four blades that are wolverine grrr that's wolverine!"

"Actually that was Project Kira on pms"

Everyone stared at me while I huffed at Simmons "you should have known better" I stated dismissively, waving my hand as Banacheck shook his head "put the goggles on, they have to lock us in" he ordered, motioning everyone to crowd round the box "anyone got a cell phone mp3 iPod?" Simmons asked making me stiffen but relax after Glenn threw over his phone "oh nokia's are real nasty, you've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai" he muttered as he placed the phone in the box and closed the door making me walk over and stand by it, close enough to do something and far enough so I could see "Nokia's from Finland" Maggie whispered to Keller making him chuckle and put a finger to his lips.

I glanced at Simmons as he picked up a cable with a button on it "we can take the cubes energy and funnel it into that box" he pointed as a contraption moved to hover over the phone making me take a step forward 'Sparky what the hell have they been doing since I was gone?' I asked mentally, dreading the answer as Simmons pressed the button so an electrical charge of the cubes power shot into the phone _they've been taking human technology and charging it to make cybertronians though without guidance they are as feral as untrained drones, mindless with no emotions though if they were helped they would gain consciousness and emotions_

Covering my mouth I watched in horror as the phone transformed into a mini cybertronians which startled snarling and firing its weapons when it noticed us look at it "that thing is freaky!" Maggie shouted making me turn and glower at her just as I heard Simmons mutter that it was breaking the box "stop..." I ordered softly causing everyone in the room to stiffen, the military men and my father standing at attention while Sam and Mikeala gulped as I stepped forward and opened the hatch "hey what are you doing!" Simmons shouted just as the transformers cautiously climbed on my hand, its eyes changing from demonic red like mine when angry to crystal blue.

Frenzy vibrated in my pocket for a moment before I picked him up in my empty hand and watched as he transformed before summoning some of Sparky's healing powers to give him back his body. Frenzy looked at me as he stood up straight before looking at the little robot in my hand w-w-hat K-Kira going t-to call h-her?" smiling widely I used Sparky's power again to give the little gal a body as tall as Frenzy's "Tsuki" I muttered making her turn to me and tilt her head "I'm going to call her Tsuki" he smiled as much as he could just as the room shook making Tsuki and him hiss as Keller spoke "gentleman- I coughed pointedly- and ladies, they know the cube is here" he stated bluntly making me smack my fist into my hand "right, Simmons I know for a fact that you have an arms room so I suggest you take us there" I ordered sweetly though there was an undertone of venom lining my words making him gulp and nod as he rushed from the room, everyone following him.

"Get everyone to the NB1 hanger now!" Banacheck ordered making me stare at him as though he was completely insane "are you crazy! You want to send everyone to the hanger where MEGATRON IS!" I yelled in outrage making him flinch but not say anything as I threw my hands up in annoyance "men are all the same!"

"Ahem"

"OI!"

"Hey!"

"That's cold Kira"

"APART FROM YOU!"

I shouted at dad and all the other men who spoke making them smile as we rushed into the armoury "sabot rounds on the table!" Simmons shouted making everyone who knew how to load the guns do so. Rushing over to dad I tossed him a bunch of bullet proofs as I grabbed my pistols and loaded them with smaller sabot rounds just as the ceiling shook and the lights flickered. Looking round I watched as Sam stormed up to Simmons who had frozen "you got to take me to my car"

"Your car? It came here on its on free will"

"You got to take me to him; he'll know what to do with the cube!"

"I have people's lives at stake here!"

"Take him to the car!" my dad shouted, pointing his gun at Simmons head. That was when all hell broke loose for a moment.

Dad team charged and knocked the S-Seven agents to the ground, pointing their guns at them but when one pointed his gun at my dad my eyes turned red so I swung one of my swords and knocked the gun out his hand while putting my other to his throat "back off" I muttered quietly as my gaze rested on his, him flinching back as sweat fell down his head.

Dad nodded at me before looking at Simmons who spoke "I am ordering you under S-seven jurisdiction-

"S-seven don't exist!" Epps snapped at him as dad turned back to him "see we don't take orders from people who don't exist"

"I'm going to count to 5"

"Well I'm going to count to three"

"_**I'm not going to count at all" **_

Dad glanced at me and shivered when he saw my eyes and where my swords were now crossed against the man's throat "Simmons?" I glanced at Keller the same time the man in question did "yes sir?"

"I'd do what they say, losing isn't really an option for these guys and I think you've angered Kira enough times to have you on her death list, don't push her anymore" he glanced at me and gulped before nodding "okay, you want to leave the fate of the world in the kids Camaro got right ahead."

They lead us to a large hanger where I threw open the doors in complete fury _**"get the hell away from him!" **_I yelled demonically, jumping to one guy and breaking his arm before going to another and throwing him across the room as I climbed up to Bee as everyone burst in "stop, you go to stop!" Banacheck shouted, sending me cautious glances as I tapped Bee's cheek "Bee, Bee can you hear me hun?" I asked urgently, a lot calmer than I was moments ago as he groaned and looked at me sheepishly "yes I'm mad at you I told you to run not come after us you silly boy!" I hissed, shaking hi as much as I could to prove my point but his optics brightened as he sat up and hugged me to his faceplate, nuzzling himself into my stomach "and now he's being soppy, I hate it when you do that."

Bee chirped slightly making my dad smile from where he was but tense when Bumblebee turned round and slammed his visor down as he activated his gun "hey Bee calm down hun they won't hurt you anymore" I crooned softly just as Sam said that the cube was here and that the Decepticons were coming which, reminded me of something "Bee believe it or not Frenzy and Barricade defected to the Autobot's" I stated bluntly making him miss a step and stumble slightly as he stared at me "it's true, they swore on their souls or whatever you call your heart to Primus that they would never harm us or betray us."

Shaking his head in disbelief Bee watched as Frenzy and Tsuki came out of their hiding spaces and stood next to me after he put me down on the floor "come on Bee were have big ugly asses to kick!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I've put a poll up on my profile for you guys to look at so if you could vote I'd be a very happy author And also thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, my muse ran away from me so I had to drag it back.

"Right, so how can we get the cube out of here considering it's like a gazillion times bigger than us?"

That very sentence made me want to smack Sam silly as Frenzy, Tsuki and I stared at him, my eyebrow twitching "you are an idiot" I stated bluntly as Bumblebee whirred slightly and shook his head before reaching up towards the Allspark, touching it gently making me watch in fascination as it started folding in on itself to make it smaller 'whoa sparky you have some nice skills'

_Why thank you_

Snickering I shook my head as the cube became the size of a football before Bee looked at all of us "_message from Starfleet- let's get to it" _

I nodded then paused for a moment as a panicked sound came from an intercom "Banacheck!" the voice shouted making him run over and pick it up "what?"

"They've popped our generators! And one of the techs disconnected the power lines to the backups accidently!"

"_WHAT?"_

Even I flinched at that before storming up to the intercom and snatching it out of Banacheck's hands "you better hope to god I don't find that idiot because if I do heads are going to roll!" I screamed down it, blatantly ignoring how everyone backed away nervously but dad took charge "right we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger, now Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak that cube and hide it somewhere in the city"

"Yes, good-, John started but before he could continue dad cut him off, does he know that that is incredibly rude?

"But we can't make a stand without the air force"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation to look at Bumblebee who leaned down and nuzzled me affectionately "you're a child" I muttered to myself though he chirped in reply and nuzzled me more before handing me the cube and dropping into his Camaro form as dad pushed me in with Sam and Mikeala "Kira go with them while Mister Secretary gets our birds in the air." Nodding sharply I gave a stiff salute before buckling my seatbelt as Bumblebee tore out the Dam via a hidden entrance towards the canyons, pulling both Frenzy and Tsuki out so I could speak "Frenzy get Barricade ready to follow us, we should be passing him soon I think" I ordered as I stuck my head out the window to look around at the landscape as he chirped then vibrated slightly in response so I looked at the screen.

**Barricade waiting, I will pull alongside you and I want you with me. As much as I know the Autobot will protect you he has his own fleshies to look after- Barricade**

Snorting I nodded to Frenzy telling him to send an affirmative before shouting to Sam and Mikeala "Barricade is going to pull alongside us! I'm going to go with him and provide some cover so be careful alright!" Sam's mouth dropped in shock as he shook his head wildly "no way Kira! Your father told you to go with us and I don't trust whoever the hell he is as far as I can throw him!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION SAMUEL SO SHUT UP!"

He flinched and shrunk in his seat slightly just as Barricade pulled up beside us "That's my cue!" I shouted, opening Bee's door as Barricade did the same "keep the cube safe Sam and be careful!" I didn't give him a chance to argue as I jumped into Barricade, using the open door to swing myself in "hello Cade" I chirped happily as I let Frenzy and Tsuki out, Frenzy hopping into the passenger seat to access his laptop while Tsuki looked around before helping him as I pulled out my guns to make sure they were working "hello Miss Lennox" he replied gruffly, speeding in front of Bumblebee with his sirens blazing as though he was an escort "the rest of the Decepticons are mobilizing, and my scanners are picking up a cybertronians signal in the dam, who is it?"

"You don't want to know"

"Fleshing I-

"I'm serious; you really don't want to know"

"Kira..."

"OKAY! MEGATRON YOU HAPPY!"

"FRAG!"

Pointedly ignoring that lovely bit of cursing I stuck my head out the window as a convoy of familiar vehicles came into view "it's Optimus!" I shouted happily, waving as they drove by before drifting and chasing after us making me turn to Tsuki "hack into Optimus's comlink" I ordered sternly making her nod and salute me briefly just as his voice came through her speakers "who is this?"

"Hey Optimus it's me Kira"

"Kira! Are you alright? What are you doing with Barricade?"

"I'm fine boss bot and both Barricade and Frenzy defected when I was captured but we have no time to go into details alright, we need to concentrate on getting the cube to safety" 'even though It's just an empty shell'

_Ah but they don't know that_

'Too true Sparky, too true'

"Alright, be careful Kira and Barricade?"

"... Yes Prime?"

"If she is hurt I will not stop Ironhide should he become violent"

"Understood sir"

Cackling slightly I tapped the dashboard as we sped onto the highway "don't worry Cade I won't let them do anything to you" he grunted in reply while weaving between traffic with the others following but I felt the seats tense beneath me as he muttered out an "oh frag" making me tilt my head to the side as Frenzy freaked out as well "what's going on?"

"One of my ex comrades is coming up right behind us"

"Really? Let's see"

"Kira I wouldn't-

"OH FUCK IS THAT A BUFFALO?"

"-look..."

Spinning round to face the dash as he sped up my eye twitched "a Buffalo? One of your old comrades disguised himself as a Buffalo?"

"Um well yes but it's not that bad and his designation is Bonecrusher!"

"NOT THAT BAD? HE CAN CRUSH US!"

"AT LEAST HE ISN'T A TANK OR A F22 JET!"

Gulping my mouth dropped at the ominous silence left behind that statement "Cade? Please tell me none of your friends are an F22 Raptor jet and a tank"

"I would but then I'd be lying"

"Oh fuck my life!"

Burying my face in my hands I shook my head before breathing calmly "well at least we know you guys go for the more heavily armoured and armed vehicles" I muttered to myself before looking up only to squeak when I saw Optimus Transform and tackle Bonecrusher off the freeway "Tsuki contact Optimus"

...

"Kira this isn't the time-

"ARE YOU CARZY! YOU SHOULDN'T PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER BY FIGHTING ONE OF THEM BY YOURSELF! WHAT IS YOU GOT KILLED!"

"Calm yourself just focus on getting the cube to safety, Optimus out"

Click

...

"He just hung up on me" I stated blankly as my eye twitched.

"Yes, yes he did" Barricade replied humorously, laughing whole heartedly as I fumed silently "I'll kill him later if Bonecrusher doesn't do it for him."

Sitting in silence the rest of the way I stared out the window as Ironhide came up on one side of Bumblebee with Jazz and Ratchet close behind "a lot of people are going to die in this battle" I said solemnly, rubbing my eyes as Tsuki and Frenzy patted my knees as Barricade spoke "that they are but that is the price of war."

Everything was quiet between us as we pulled into the city, my dad and his team setting up a perimeter around us but I watched him disappear into a pawn shop "right I'm getting out"

"Kira-

"I can't cover people if I'm sitting in you now can I?"

Barricade sighed quietly and unexpectedly tightened my seatbelt in a hug before releasing it "be careful Kira" he asked gruffly to cover up his worry but I knew better so I tapped the dash "you too" I replied softly before jumping out and jogging over to Ironhide as dad came back and tossed a bunch of radios to Epps "here got some short wave radios"

"What? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well use'em it's all we got"

"This is like radio shack, dinosaur radio, I'm only gonna get twenty or thirty miles out of this thing. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

Sprinting after the convoy I jumped on a lamppost next to where Jazz was parked as dad and Epps got out "air force has arrived pop smoke!" dad ordered as they were surrounded by green smoke "something's up" I muttered to myself before scanning the sky's, eyes locked onto the lone F22 Raptor jet that was circling around "raptor we have you visual" Epps stated as the jet flew over head "green smoke is the mark, do you copy?"

As soon as he said that Ironhide and Bumblebee transformed "it's Starscream!" he growled before rushing up to a nearby truck with a picture of a furby on it "back up, take cover. Bumblebee!"

"Please tell me you copy" Epps pleaded as Starscream came towards us, just as Ironhide and Bumblebee raised the truck as a temporary shield. Jumping down from my post I screamed at everyone "duck in cover!" before diving in a nearby alley as Starscream fired a missile and everything went white as it exploded sending debris everywhere, some pieces slamming into my head knocking me to the ground as my sight faded.

"_KIRA!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Kira!"

"Kira?"

"Slag it fleshing wake up!"

Groaning slightly I winced as I opened my eyes, my body screaming in agony as I was lifted to someone's chassis "thank primus, you almost gave me a spark attack!" coughing slightly I looked through bleary eyes at whoever was holding me "Cade?" I asked questionably, wincing when Frenzy and Tsuki dropped into his hands beside me "what happened?"

"Starscream's missile threw a lot of debris in the area in which you were hiding, so of which knocked you into stasis, I thought you had gone offline" he murmured as he ran one of his claws down my back before looking out the alley entrance "the scout is injured and Demolisher is being attacked by the weapon specialist, medic and saboteur"

"You should really call them by name since you are fighting alongside them you know"

"Shut up"

Chuckling weakly I shook my head to clear it then sat up "think you can take care of Bumblebee? I'm going to help the others" I grinned cheekily as he scowled but nodded, putting us all down as he crouched so that his face was level with me "now I say again, be careful otherwise I may have to beat some sense into you with your own sword"

"Okay, okay yeesh! Leave my sword out of this!"

Chuckling he moved out into the battlefield providing cover for Sam and Mikeala who were strapping Bee to a tow truck so I sped off down the street with Tsuki following as Frenzy followed Barricade. Jumping over cars I squeaked and flipped over a stray missile as Ironhide dodged it before landing on a nearby roof and pulling out my guns and firing at the tank as Jazz jumped up and kicked off a set of missiles "take that decepti-punk!" grinning I flipped as Demolisher fired a missile at me and landed on another roof "yeah, go Jazzman!" I called while ducking and firing again as Ratchet sliced Demolisher's arm off "hey lil'lady!" Jazz shouted as he jumped up to where I was "you alright? You took a nasty bump to the helm" he asked in concern while we both fired but before I could answer him Sparky's panicked voice filled my head.

_I don't mean to alarm you little one but Megatron is closing in on your position_

'You expect me not to panic_!' _

_Um yes?_

'Damn it Sparky I'll talk to you later' "Jazz we got to go Meg-

"It's Megatron, fall back!" Ratchet shouted as he and Ironhide ran back to my dad and his team but Jazz and I stayed "Jazz come on!" I shouted at him, only to watch in horror as Megatron fired at us, Jazz being blown back while I fell to the ground, struggling to get up as Megatron grabbed his ankle and flew off with him "JAZZ!"

_Go after them! I'll help you just go!_

Instantly I sprinted after them, only briefly acknowledging the added boost of speed I had as I jumped onto nearby roofs as drew my sword as Megatron and Jazz came into sight "ya wanna piece of me?"

"No I want-

"Hey laser lips, your momma was a snow blower!"

Megatron paused briefly to look up what a snow blower was so I took that opportunity to throw my sword like a dart and watch as it sliced threw as few exposed wires on Megatron's wrist making him drop Jazz and howl in pain "time to go" I muttered as I jumped off the building and ran towards Jazz who scooped me up and handed me my sword "thanks lil'lady"

"Don't thank me yet, when we finish this battle I'm making you sit through a class of how not to be killed by the bad guy 101 and I'm going to make sure Ratchet welds you to your seat till I'm through!"

Jazz cringed as he dropped me down next Barricade "dude take your charge, she's scaring me!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Barricade chuckled as Jazz sped off to join the fight before pushing me over to my dad who was arguing with Sam "- I need to you take this cube to the roof of that building and get it into military hands"

"n-no I can't do this-

Dad grabbed Sam's sweatshirt and dragged him down to face him "listen to me! You're a soldier now! We need to get that cube out of here or a lot of people are going to die!" he shouted at him before shoving him in the direction he wanted him to go so I put my hand on his shoulder "Sam you can do this alright"

"Sam we will protect you"

Turning I looked up at Ironhide and Ratchet, nodding my head to them as I shoved Sam in their direction before turning to Bee and stroking his cheek "everything will be okay sweetie" I said softly, hopping up onto the tow truck beside him as he cooed and nuzzled my stomach while I gazed at his legs "god Bee what did you do to yourself?"

"_We'll blow em up kaboom!" _

Shaking my head I looked up at Barricade as Tsuki and Frenzy appeared making me look at her "where did you disappear to?" I asked in concern as I walked over and gave her a hug, watching as Sam disappeared up down the street with Ironhide and Ratchet following as Jazz made his way over to help dad's team against Demolisher "P-Prime a-a-arrived, t-taking o-on M-Megatron" she answered as my mouth dropped and eye twitched again as I stepped back and clenched my fist "WHAT IS WITH AUTOBOT'S AND THROWING THEMSELVES HEAD FIRST INTO DANGER?" I screamed making Bumblebee whirr and shake his head as Barricade laughed and folded down into his Mustang form while Mikeala jumped in the tow truck "Kira! I may need your help."

Nodding I pushed Frenzy and Tsuki towards Barricade who grumbled something about 'annoying fleshing getting herself into dangerous situations' "hey I can hear you, you know!"

"I realise that so it is the exact reason I said it" he replied smugly while speeding off, firing missiles as he did making me scowl as I climbed into the truck "let's get out of here" I mumbled as Mikeala stepped on the gas and sped off with Bumblebee clinging to the back.

After a while Mikeala turned into an alley way and stopped, banging her head on the steering wheel while crying making me sigh and squeeze her shoulder while ignoring the sounds of explosions behind us "hey Mikeala don't do this now"

"How can I? I'm not like you I'm not brave or fearless and I can't do anything to help-

SLAP

Her eyes widened as she put one of her hands to her cheek as I narrowed my eyes at her, my hand still in the air "don't you ever say that about yourself again Mikeala Banes, I am the way I am because I was forced to be in order to survive the same as you. What happened Mikeala? What happened to the girl who walked away from Trent because he was being a sexist pig? What happed to the girl who took a chainsaw and sawed Frenzy's head from his shoulders though I have no doubt he's still pissed about that?" I asked softly though I grinned at the end as she laughed and shook her head, straightening her back as she nodded to me before looking at Bee "I'll drive you shoot!" she ordered as she slammed the truck into reverse and sped out the alley and down the street an Bee started firing.

"Holy shit we're gonna die! Everybody get the hell out of the way! Crazy girl at the wheel here and if you don't get out the way she'll run your ass over!" I screamed as I grabbed the 'oh sit' handle above the door while grinning.

"Woo hoo!"

"You're the crazy one Kira!"

"I know! Welcome to the club! Ha-ha!"

She swerved once more and Bee fired, his shot connecting with Demolisher's spark as he slowly fell down dead beside Jazz who waved. Exhaling as Mikeala came to a stop I flung my door open and fell to the ground "land! Sweet land how I missed you" I called hysterically as Bumblebee chirped in amusement, Mikeala scowling and dad laughing "well that tank is definitely not getting back up now" looking over I nodded then ran over to dad and hugged him tightly "I am never getting into a car with her driving again" I stated bluntly and said girl rolled her eyes and tapped Bee's hand "nice shot."

Nodding at Mikeala I followed after my dad and his team while Jazz hung back with Bee, mouth dropping open slightly as I cringed at the sight of Optimus and Megatron fighting each other "I'm so having a word with him later" I muttered before crouching low as a helicopter flew overhead and transformed, his hand transforming it's rear rotor blades into a saw type thing "that's the thing that attacked us in Qatar" dad whispered as Epps came up beside him "Raptor we got good guys mixed with bad guys targets will be marked" he called into the radio he held as everyone lined a green laser from their weapons onto the transformer, shame I didn't know his name oh well.

_His designation is Blackout little one_

'Ah, okay'

Shrugging to myself I watched as he raised his other arm only to discover the green laser and turn towards us, a gun forming on his chest "oh shit"

"MOVE!"

Pulling out my guns I charged forward as F22 jets flew overhead and fired their missiles at Blackout while we fired as well, myself following after my dad as he picked up a motor cycle "what are you doing dad?"

"I'm gonna use this to slide underneath it, stay here"

"Oh hell no, I can drive one of these a lot better then you so move over I'm driving"

"Kira-

"Stop being a backseat driver and hand on!"

Revving the engine I sped towards Blackout, swerving in and out between trashed cars while calling back to him "ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, here we go!"

Tilting the bike down we slid off and along the ground screaming and firing at Blackout as we slid underneath him before gripping each other as he fell over dead behind us as we laid there on the ground "that was wicked, let's do it again!" I shouted cheerfully, wincing as dad slapped the back of my head before clasping my shoulder as we stood up "you definitely are my daughter" he chuckled warmly before shouting at the others "come on!"

Chasing after them I watched in horror ad Optimus was knocked to the ground before he started crawling towards Sam from what I saw as Megatron was pelted by numerous missiles and rounds from the jets and the team "MINE! Allspark!"

"SAM PUT THE CUBE INTO MY CHEST NOW!"

Shaking my head I ran forward hoping Sam wasn't going to do it as Megatron went to grabbed him "SAM!" I screamed as he dodged past Megatron's arm and ran towards his chest plates "NO SAM!" Optimus called as he shoved the cube into Megatron's chest, it dissolving and melting through his armour. At first I was just watching it happen but after a moment a burning and screeching pain went through me making me scream in absolute agony as I fell to the ground 'Sparky what's happening to me!' I screeched in my mind feeling her try and comfort me.

_I'm so sorry young one I didn't think it would hurt this badly when my physical form was destroyed_

Megatron choked for a moment while clawing at his chest before he sputtered and fell to the ground. Twitching once before lying dead on the ground making everything go silent as Optimus got up "you left me no choice brother" he whispered before crouching over Sam "Sam you saved my life we are in your debt" he went to say something else but my screaming reached both his audio receptors and Sam's ears making said human pale and run in the direction it came from "_KIRA!"_

Withering on the ground I clasped my dad's hand as he fell to his knees next to me "d-dad make it stop!" I screamed while Sparky whispered how sorry she was in my mind as the burning intensified slightly and everyone gathered round, Ratchet and Optimus pushing their way through as Ratchet started scanning me "Ratchet what's wrong with her?" Optimus asked in concern as Barricade pulled up, Frenzy and Tsuki rushing to my side as Ratchet looked at me in the eye for a moment as though he knew I had the all spark in me though he probably did before looking round and spotting a black and green Mitsubishi barbarian pickup truck "Ironhide bring that truck over here" he ordered while continually looking at me as the truck was placed next to him.

'Sparky what's he gonna do?'

_Because of the destruction of my physical form the excess energy has flowed into you with nowhere to store it, my guess is that he's going to make you touch the truck so the energy flows into and by doing so it will create a new transformer and therefore saving your life_

'I feel like a god damned baby factory'

_Well it was my job to make new sparks for new cybertronians so that is technically what you are also going to be but it's your wish on who you spark merge with_

'Oh hell no am I having the TALK with you nu uh no way I am no longer listening to you!'

Tuning back to Ratchet I shoved dad back slightly as much as I could and rolled onto my side, arm out stretched towards the truck as Ratchet pushed it towards me before moving back as my fingertips touched the metal making a shock run threw my body as I slumped to the ground but the last thing I heard was the sound of a transformation and a deep voice speaking to me before everything faded to black.

"**Femme creator?**"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm changing it to 3rd p.o.v for this chapter considering Kira is out like a light at the moment lol

Everyone stepped back and watched as the truck transformed while Lennox caught Kira as she slumped to the ground "**Femme creator?**" the truck asked in cybertronian as he looked down at Kira's unconscious form that Lennox held, tilting his head as Ratchet put his hand on the mechs broad shoulder as everyone else stared slack jawed "**it's alright young one, your femme creator jus used a lot of her energy to bring you into existence, she's just unconscious for now"**

"**She'll be fine though?"**

"**Yes she will, she just needs rest and a firm talking to when she wakes up but for now you need to download the earth's languages off the internet"**

Nodding to himself the new mech looked up the information and downloaded it before addressing my father "you are related to femme creator are you not?" he asked in a deep, masculine voice. His face sharp and his eyes a bright blue with hints of purple in them, strong arms covered in black and green armour crossed over his chest plates; legs well armoured and set firmly with many hidden compartments, the same on his arms and on his back "you are her mech creator?"

Lennox gulped and nodded slightly "I'm her father yes, Will Lennox um do you have a name?"

"Femme creator must decide designation when she comes out of stasis"

"Ah"

Looking down at Kira for a moment Lennox locked his gaze with Ratchet "I would ask how she did that but I think it would be best if we asked that somewhere else, the best place we can go would be back to Hoover dam." He was met with grumbles and a few curses but Optimus put his hand up "he is right, we do not want others to discover us so we best leave, Mr Lennox you can place your daughter in my cab" he said softly while gazing at Kira in awe and worry 'please be alright little one'

Everyone transformed and Lennox placed Kira in the sleeper at the back of Optimus's cab "I'm going to head back with my team, take care of her alright?"

"I will Mr Lennox"

Nodding he stepped out and watched as Optimus drove off with Jazz, Ratchet, Barricade (with Tsuki and Frenzy), Bumblebee on the back of the tow truck with his legs lying beside him (Ironhide went and got them) and Ironhide following behind as the military group climbed into any of the jeeps they brought with them that were intact "Will Lennox" turning he looked at the black and green mech "you and a few others may ride with me" nodding he waved at Epps to join him before they all followed the convoy of Autobot's, this'll be a long day.

When they got to Hoover dam they were greeted by Simmons, Maggie, Glen and Mr Keller "gentlemen, welcome back" John greeted warmly with a hint of weariness "please follow me, the Autobot's are this way and are rather agitated though we don't know why." Blinking to themselves the mech let the two men out as their team followed after Keller while the mech transformed and followed behind them as they were led into a hanger where the Autobot's and Barricade were parked in a tight circle around Optimus while revving their engines whenever a person in a white coat approached them "what's going on?" Lennox asked in bewilderment as they stepped into the hangar just as Optimus revved his engine loudly along with muttering a few sharp clicks and whirrs when a man got too close "they don't want to let anyone near them because they have Miss Kira and whenever one of the doctors get near to retrieve her they get very defensive and angry"

Simmons snorted slightly through his broken nose courtesy of Lennox earlier "I'm not surprised since it was those doctors that conducted the experiments on her" he muttered earning a growl from Lennox as he walked up to Ratchet and tapped his side "hey you have my permission to treat her, I trust you a lot more then I trust them at the moment"

"Thank you Captain Lennox"

Lennox backed away as Ratchet transformed before jogging over to Optimus who opened his door "hello Captain Lennox" he rumbled as Lennox got inside and picked Kira up carefully "be careful with her please." Lennox raised an eyebrow at the dash while nodding and climbing out "I know" Slowly jumping out of Optimus' cab he handed Kira to Ratchet before going up to Keller as the others transformed and moved off to various parts of the hangar though not too far in case one of the doctors came too close "they're really protective of her" Lennox muttered to himself as he watched Ratchet and the others closely, noticing that whenever Kira flinched or whimpered they tensed and made as few cooing noises and clicks which everyone presumed to be their language in order to sooth her.

Keller sighed slightly as Maggie and Glen watched in awe before being approached by Tsuki and Frenzy who dragged them off to talk to them much to his amusement and their distress. Shaking his head slightly and straightening his posture he approached Optimus cautiously and cleared his throat "excuse me, Optimus was it?" said mech turned, his hydraulics and parts hissing and clicking together as he crouched above the man "yes? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked questionably, tilting his head as the man shifted "My name is John Keller, I'm the Secretary of Defence of the United States of America. There is a lot we need to discuss to do with your stay and what to do with the remains of the dead aliens."

Optimus nodded and put his hand on the ground so Keller could climb on "of course Mr Keller, there is much to be done" Keller nodded and climbed on while Optimus carried him down a corridor so they could talk privately.

Simmons scowled slightly and went to walked away only to come in contact with a black foot, smacking his already hurt nose "damn it" he cursed as he looked up only to pale when he saw Barricade standing above him with a glower on his face "you must be agent Simmons" he stated gruffly, inwardly smirking as Ironhide came to stand beside him with an equal glower "I've been waiting to meet you" Simmons gulped and backed away slightly but Jazz came up behind him "yo man you in big trouble for what you did to the lil'lady all these years, that ain't right what you did" he growled angrily, crossing his arms and staring down at the man who fell in dead faint making the mechs laugh and high five each other before walking away, Barricade and Ironhide joined by the human military to discuss weapons and war stories while Jazz went and sat with Bumblebee who was waiting patiently to get his legs reattached.

The mech that Kira had created sat quietly beside Ratchet as he hovered over her, performing scan after scan before sighing and shaking his head as he injected a sedative into her arm before picking her up and cradling her "I've done all I can, the only thing we can do now is wait I'm afraid"

"Femme creator will be fine though?"

"Yes young one, your femme creator will be fine"

Ratchet sighed slightly then growled when the human doctors walked over to him "if you give her to us we'll be able to take better care of her, she needs fluids and rest"

"what she needs is for you to never touch her again now get out of my way" Ratchet snarled at them, bringing a giant wrench out of nowhere to wave it in their faces "if I see you anywhere near the girl I will see to it that you never see the light of day again" with that said he subspaced his wrench and stepped over the stunned group of human doctors before walking off with the new mech to find Optimus.

Ironhide chuckled darkly as he elbowed Barricade who was staring at Ratchet's retreating form in horror and slight fear "and that is why we call him the Hatchet- OW!" Ironhide yelped while rubbing his helm where a new dent had formed, courtesy of Ratchet throwing a wrench at him before walking off "slag it Ratch that hurt!"

"Ratchet the Hatchet indeed" Barricade stated in amusement, Frenzy and Tsuki snickering with Glen and Maggie.

It had been a week and Kira still hadn't woken up causing the bots much distress and it showed as they very rarely came out of their altmodes unless speaking with Mr Keller, Lennox, Epps, Sam, and Mikeala but even then it was few and far between. Optimus had finished the treaties between the human government and the remains of the dead cybertronians had been dropped into the Laurentian abyss, the deepest part of planet earth where the high pressures and freezing temperatures would crush and entomb them.

Also by the president's order, Sector Seven was disbanded and Hoover Dam was turned into a temporary base for the Autobot's while they were recovering and waiting for Kira herself to wake up. They had a lot of questions that they needed answers for but the one thing they all wanted was for her to wake up because even though they hadn't been on earth that long they had all formed a bond with her.

Optimus Prime a confidant.

Ironhide a teacher.

Ratchet a healer.

Jazz a fellow music lover.

Bumblebee a follower.

Frenzy and Tsuki the perfect hacking team.

Barricade a protector.

And the unnamed mech a child waiting for its mother.

All of them were waiting for their friend to wake up so that they can be together again despite their appearance and race because it does not matter what they look like, not to Kira, to her they are all her friends and she would do anything to Protect them and they in turn would do the same to protect the humans who have made planet earth feel like a home to them.

Optimus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he gazed at Kira's prone form lying in the middle of the recently constructed medical berth in the Medbay "are you absolutely certain Ratchet?" he questioned, tilting his helm as he gently stroked Kira's cheek with his finger "I'm absolutely certain Prime, sometime between when the kids were captured and we met up with Bumblebee the Allspark transferred itself to Kira. It either did it by itself of with Kira's permission but we won't know for sure until Kira wakes up so we can ask her."

Venting softly Optimus shook his head "she has sacrificed so much for us that I have no doubt in my mind that she allowed the Allspark to transfer to her. We owe so much"

"We are all connected to her Prime; we can feel recent bonds connecting us to her. We can feel parts of her emotions and if I'm correct, those bonds will strengthen when she wakes up so it will go both ways. I wouldn't be surprised if we could talk to her through her mind either" Ratchet explained while gazing at Kira with a soft expression "I thought I better tell you before everyone became even more protective of her than we already are. Her father on the other hand finds this all quite amusing when we react to her so quickly I believe he said it was like having 'giant babysitters' to watch over her though I doubt she'll appreciate it much."

Optimus chuckled and upon hearing a lot more laughter, turned to the door with a smile "we had better watch ourselves when she wakes up or all pit will break loose" he stated as he gazed at the rest of the Autobot's and Barricade, Frenzy, Tsuki and the unnamed mech who stood in the doorway looking in, each with a human on their shoulders from Lennox and his team to Mr Keller and surprisingly Simmons.

Turning back to Kira he smiled and leaned against the wall as everyone shuffled in and placed the humans on the berth before joining him as Ratchet moved around "wake up soon little one you have a lot of people waiting for you."

"Yeah hurry up hun, Sarah's getting cranky and you know what happens when she does" Lennox whispered as he put Kira's head in his lap.

"Lennox your wife is scary when she's angry" Epps stated bluntly as Maggie and Glen looked at them.

"How scary can she be?"

"She chased him with a baseball bat once"

Everyone laughed at Lennox's disgruntled expression before talking amongst themselves as the cybertronians watched while smiling but their gaze snapped towards Kira as she let out a groan and fluttered her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

And it's back to Kira's p.o.v lol; thanks for all the reviews it makes me happy that people are enjoying my weird sense of humour. It's just this chapter then the epilogue till Little Voice is finished and it'll be a while till I can start the sequel. Oh one more thing, I've never done a disclaimer so I'll make it short and sweet.

I do not own transformers cause if I did Jazz wouldn't have died and everyone would have seen where Barricade vanished to, there.

"Who hit me with a semi then blamed it on Optimus?" I muttered to myself, squeezing my eyebrows together when I heard multiple people laughing.

When I opened my eyes I expected to see only a few people like my dad and maybe Ratchet, what I didn't expect to see was all of the Autobot's, Barricade, Frenzy and someone I didn't know plus dad's team, Simmons, Mr Keller, Maggie, Glen and Sam and Mikeala all standing round me "okay as much as I'm happy to see you guys it is really creepy to have you all standing over me when I first wake up."

Dad laughed and hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead gently as he helped me sit up "you had us all worried you know"

"Hey at least I know you care- ow!"

Rubbing my head I glared at Sam who shook me by the shoulders "stop scaring me Kira! I swear to god I'm going to have a heart attack before I'm fifty!" he ranted, waving his arms in the air before Bumblebee picked him up... wait a minute "Bumblebee your okay!" I exclaimed happily, rising to my feet unsteadily before hobbling over as he chirped and picked me up before nuzzling my stomach "you had me so worried."

He chirped again before placing me on the weird metal thing I was laying, I'll ask what the hell it is later. Chuckling to myself I let everyone crowd round and ask me questions before looking over at the newest mech 'hey Sparky, who is this?'

_That, little one is your sparkling. You created him from your excess energy that was built up in your body. He's been waiting patiently for you to wake up so you can name him_

'Wait so that makes me a mother?'

_Yes it does, isn't that wonderful?_

'dad's going to kill me' I groaned mentally, cautiously glancing at my dad who was looking between me and the mech with a raised eyebrow which to me said ~I'm letting you off the hook for now but you are in SOOO much trouble~ making me gulp before pushing everyone away and hobbling over to him only to trip and squeak as he caught me "femme creator is undamaged?" he asked cautiously, holding me to his chest plates while looking down at me with a soft look as I looked over his black and green paintjob before looking back at him, tapping his hand "yes I'm fine" I said warmly, running my fingers across his hand as I looked at everyone who was watching in amusement though Simmons looked like he was going to be sick, hmph good "we had better think of a name for you hadn't we"

"Anything femme creator comes up with will be fine"

"You flatter me" I stated dryly before grinning to myself "well I can't give you a name like Jacob or Richard because they're human names and they don't suite you hm" everyone chuckled as I thought to myself, my sparkling tilting his head which made me giggle "aww... ah ha! I got it, what about Driftstream because the green on your paintjob kinda reminds me of a flowing river and I can call you Drifter as a nickname!" he thought about it for a moment before chirping and nuzzling me into his cheek, cooing slightly making everyone laugh.

Optimus smiled to himself before walking over and placing his hand on Driftstream's shoulder "welcome to the Autobot's young one, you can spend time with your creator for a while but we had best start your training soon as a precaution. There are still Decepticons out there in the universe."

Drifter nodded but handed me over to Optimus who looked down at me "we all have a lot of questions that only you can answer though the most important one is the fact that you have the Allspark inside of you, how is that possible?" he asked gently making me grin slightly 'and here I thought I would be able to keep you a secret'

_Well I believe they would have found out eventually_

'Sure you did'

Sighing I sat cross legged in his palm and motioned for everyone to get comfortable "I suggest you all sit down because it may take a while, to understand how it happened you have to hear the whole story starting from when I was kidnapped up until now."

And so I told them everything down to the last detail, from my kidnapping, the experiments that were conducted one me (Simmons got two black eyes for that) to how I escaped and joined the military to when we were captured and I let Sparky connect with me up until where we were now "and that's it really" I explained as they all listened "I knew you guys needed the Allspark in order to save you planet and having it completely destroyed would have been devastating for your race so Sparky transferred to me and the cube was literally just a shell with a little bit of power in It though it was enough to keep me in a come when it was destroyed."

Dad rubbed my shoulders as the cybertronians looked at each other before looking down at us "if you wouldn't mind everyone, we would like to speak with Kira alone for a moment" Optimus asked gently, smiling when everyone looked at him in worry "don't worry isn't nothing bad."

Shrugging I waved at everyone to leave so Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee all carried them out towards the mess hall while I sat there with Drifter, Barricade, Frenzy, Tsuki and Optimus "I'm not in trouble am I? Cause whatever it is I did NOT do it, it was probably someone else" I stated in panic, twitching when Optimus picked me up carefully while gently stroking my back making me lean into him, feeling relaxed but also feeling affection that was not my own "no little one you're not in trouble" he whispered as the others returned and crowded round.

Ratchet took me into his hand and did the same thing as Optimus, running his thumb down my back as he spoke "we are grateful for what you have done for us little one but we thought we should notify you on something you may not understand. Now have you felt anything that you know hasn't come from you like a thought or an emotion?" he asked, placing down where I woke up as Frenzy and Tsuki sat next to me, Drifter standing close by so I held onto his finger "well, when Optimus was holding me I felt some sort of affection but I'm not sure where it came from."

Ratchet hummed to himself "try focusing on that emotion and see if you can find the source" he suggested before he started checking on Bumblebee who whirred in protest. Tilting my head I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of affection, furrowing my eyebrows together when I noticed it came from different sources in the room in the form of wavy beams, sort of like a rope but I concentrated a bit harder to find the one that felt familiar and followed a light blue beam with a hint of red in it to the source only to yelp as I heard a voice in my head.

**Hello little one **

'_Optimus?'_

Snapping my eyes open I stared at the mech slack jawed while raising a finger to point at him as he chuckled "how the hell did I do that?" I questioned, feeling slightly dizzy as multiple feelings of affection, joy and protectiveness flowed over me like a waterfall making me relax even though I didn't want to as Ratchet came over again "because of your bond with the Allspark you started transmitting to all of us subconsciously, this allowed us to form a bond with you and enable us to feel how you feel and be able to talk to you through our comlink to your mind, also, it allows us to let you feel how we feel by sending you various different emotion through the bonds."

Falling onto my back I rubbed my eyes "so basically I'm like a cybertronian GPS?" I asked sarcastically only to smack myself in the head as he and the others nodded 'face say hello to palm'

_It's not that bad, now you can talk to them without having to be near them, it is also good should you ever get into trouble._

**Pay attention little one, Ratchet is still talking**

'Sorry!'

Bringing my attention back to Ratchet I glanced at Prime to see his optics flashing in amusement before looking at Ratchet himself "one more thing, all of us may feel very protective of you and until we all get used to feeling this I suggest keeping you close with us. I know this will be hard but I'm afraid it's the only thing we can do, I hope you will be able to handle us being um mother hens is it?" he asked uncertainly making me burst out laughing as I waved his worry away "it's fine Ratchet, I don't mind spending time with you guys though you do realise I will have to leave eventually. I have a home in Tranquillity and I need to go stay with my parents for a while so they calm down though I have a feeling Sam's parents and mine may get together soon-

Pausing mid speech I froze as a wave of terror flew threw me making the bots stiffen "Kira? What is it?" Barricade asked gruffly, glancing round cautiously as I got up and held my head "we're doomed! Do you know what could happen if my mom and Judy got together? We're all gonna die!" I panicked before flopping on my back as the bots relaxed and chuckled "kill me now!" I groaned to myself, pointedly ignoring them before I blinked and grinned evilly making them all gulp as my eyes turned red "have fun explaining these bonds to my father and mother, I'm sure you'll have a swell time."

The bots turned to each other while Drifter and Tsuki nuzzled me as I stroked her head and his hand, smirking as I heard their frames shudder as they all said something in unison.

"We are so fragged..."

While the bots all panicked for a few days I was allowed to wonder round Hoover Dam and Ratchet was right, all of them were like giant guard dogs and if they weren't so serious looking I would have laughed though I did when five men fainted when Barricade growled at them for staring at me. I gave him a look and he just shrugged and said "they were very irritating" before walking off making me shake my head and sigh.

When I eventually found my dad I got one hell of a talking to about putting myself in danger and the fact that he was too young to be a grandpa when he still me and my baby sister Annabelle who I was very anxious to meet much like dad. Eventually he calmed down and just held me close to him for the most of the day which annoyed me and led to a humorous argument "dad I'm not a kid anymore! I live on my own for crying out loud!"

"I don't care! You're still a baby in my book, look I even have your baby picture in my wallet"

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THAT PICTURE TO ANYONE!"

"Aww Kira you look so cute" Maggie and Mikeala exclaimed as they stared down at the picture of me in a dress with my hair in pigtails, mud on my cheeks and staining my dress from where I had been playing "yep definitely a mini Lennox" Epps and the rest of the team commented before they were chased by me Autobot's laughed.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"DON'T KILL US!"

"I NEVER KILL PURPOSELY!"

"OH SO WHAT SO YOU DO?"

"I MAIM AND SERIOUSLY INJURE!"

CRASH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHA GOT YOU NOW!"

"NO KIRA DON'T!"

BANG

Chuckling Ironhide and Barricade turned to Optimus and asked in the most innocent voice they could muster.

"Can we keep her?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, BUT, I've decided that I'm going to continue writing Little Voice up until I get to Revenge of the fallen and THEN I will start the sequel and don't forget to keep voting on my poll, I've been looking at the choices again and I'm thinking of taking Bumblebee off. I've seen a lot of Bumblebee fics but not many of the others and for Kira she sees him in more of the sense of a son considering her protective streak over him. well better start typing because Kira is actually staring at me while sharpening her sword O.o hehe *legs it***

**Kira: you must excuse Ms Mercenary Bunny for being late, however, feel free to continue reading while I hunt her down *walks off***

Things had become rather quiet around the base after I had beaten my father and the others up and it was making me twitchy, seriously you should have seen how high Sam jumped when I literally growled at him when he was bugging me about when we were going to leave and I kind of snapped at him "IF I KNEW DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU BY NOW!"

It's safe to say that he didn't come anywhere near me for the next week and even the Autobot's were getting twitchy, I think I rubbed off on them. Turns out the government gave them Hoover Dam base as a temporary one and that they dumped the bodies of the Decepticons into the sea, this all apparently happened while I was still in a coma, and treaty's had been signed by both Mr. Keller and Optimus, I knew I liked that guy.

It was very rare that you saw me without a bot by my side and while it should have annoyed me I felt a lot more at home whenever they were around. Don't get me wrong I love my family and everything but to have a bond as deep as the one I had with the bots was intense, especially when they full out panic when you do something stupid for instance just yesterday Simmons had planted oil all over the floor outside my room as a retaliation to a paint incident that happened when I was a kid in captivity and let's just say he wished he didn't. I had fallen over and dislocated my shoulder, sliding along the ground and crashing into a wall earned a nasty cut on my head and a large group of terrified and enraged cybertronians crowded round me along with Mr. Keller who went red in the face "SIMMON'S!"

Said man came of hiding and the reason he did was because Barricade had his mace out as was ushering him along "filthy maggot" he growled, staring at him heatedly as I was helped to my feet then handed off to Ratchet who was swearing fluently in both cybertronian and English till I put my hand on him "Ratch as much as I love how worried you are for me I'd rather not have Drifter, Tsuki, Frenzy and Bumblebee learning anymore foul language other than what they know if it is alright with you" I muttered, gently tracing lines on his hand as he sighed before looking down at Simmons "you just crossed the line, be careful where you tread fore I will not hesitate to squish you if you try something like this again."

Simmons was forced to endure 3 long hours of having the others stare at him in anger while Keller and Optimus told him off and I heard every word and was making notes on a few long words they were saying "this will be brilliant if I ever have to talk to politicians in the future" I explained when Ratchet gave me a look that said –you should be resting- before stroking my head gently "take it easy little one, you return to your home tomorrow to see your femme creator and then we'll be converging to a meeting point so Optimus can send a message out to our comrades, do not strain yourself" he warned before walking off to do something else in the temporary Medbay "love you to you giant pain in my ass!" I called back to him before snickering and ducking as a wrench flew by me in retaliation, I do love picking on them.

To say I was afraid was an understatement; I was downright terrified of going to my old home. Dad was all for it because he wanted to see mom and Annabelle but I didn't really want to go. After everything that had happened I just wanted to go back to the home I bought for myself in tranquility, near Sam, Ron, Judy and Bumblebee. Watching my father race around with the others to get ready to leave I sighed, leaning against the hanger door with a solemn smile "he looks so happy" I whispered to myself, barely flinching when Dad's group crashed into each other and fell over laughing "it seems I will never really know what true peace is like if I continue to feel as though I don't… belong."

Blocking out the waves of concern the bot's sent me through our new links I walked out the hanger towards the elevator, strolling past ex- agents who took one look at me and backed away as though I would attack them in an instant making me feel even more like a monster then I usually did. Stepping inside I pressed the button for the entrance to the top of the dam, just as Jazz came round the corner "lil'lady?" he called, concern flooding through him towards me but the door shut in his face before he could say anything else.

Stepping into the sunlight I basked in the warmth it let off, climbing onto the wall of the dam to stare out at the landscape where I didn't move for at least 15 minutes "you know the NBE'S are panicking down there right?" Simmons voice reached me as he came to stand beside where I was "they're tearing the place apart trying to find you though that silver one doesn't really seem to concerned"

"Jazz…. His name is Jazz; you would do well to remember that"

He shrugged carelessly, leaning his arms on the wall "so what brought you up here? I thought you would be down there celebrating with your father" he commented dryly, tilting his head when I laughed coldly "as much as I wish to be with him I don't… belong there with him"

_Sweetspark… your father loves you_

'I know that Sparky but… after what sector seven did to me I feel as though I have no place amongst humans, that's why my home is in the middle of nowhere'

_I see…_

"What makes you say that?"

Growling I turned on him, crouching down so that I was at his level "you have no idea what you have done to me do you Simmons?" I questioned venomously, stalking towards him as he backed off quickly "you, the scientists the whole of sector seven. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I screamed at him, eyes flashing red as I took great pleasure in the fact he fell over in fear, his head shaking rapidly to show he didn't. Chuckling wistfully I leaned back against the wall, sliding down it till I was sitting as I stared at him calculatingly, completely shutting out the bot's which I'm sure sent them into a frenzy; pun intended "you took me from my family and tortured me Simmons, strengthened my body and made me gain abilities I never wanted…. You turned me into a monster…. And you expect me to be able to return to society, to my family as though nothing ever happened?" I rasped; choking back the bloody tears that were threatening to fall as his eyes widened in horror "you made me a weapon that can never belong…."

Standing up I walked away leaving him sitting there before I started jogging, then running and then sprinting down the road leading away from the dam, and from those I care about though as I did I heard the distinct sound of engines revving.

I slowed to a stop about 10 miles from the dam, dropping to the floor to land on my back as I stared up at the sky as though it could make me feel better 'Sparky… do you think I would ever belong?'

_My dear the heart of a human is a very complex thing, from what you have gone through I am not surprised you feel the way you do_

'But can I ever belong to one place?'

_Yes you can, though you feel as though you do not belong you belong with your family even if you are not with them physically you can visit and you belong with the autobot's. Never in my existence have I seen a group of bot's take to someone as quickly as they did to you, especially Barricade._

Smiling to myself I pricked my ears as the sound of engines came closer before they stopped a few feet from me "Kira? Are you alright?" Barricade growled out in his rough voice, the clicking and whirring of machinery becoming prominent as he shifted to his bipedal form "we are all… concerned as to why you have run off." Leaning back to blink up at him unseeingly I shrugged "just feel very, solemn" I muttered, raising an eyebrow as I was picked up and placed on his shoulder plate as he too stared at the sky "have you ever felt as though you never belonged?"

His form froze slightly in place as he thought about my question "many a time youngling" he drawled, carefully lowering himself to the ground so he didn't dislodged me "to begin with I never wanted to join the Decepticon's, the war had gotten out of hand and my creators had been killed and the Decepticon's found me first, I didn't have a choice in what side I could go on until I met you when I realized that throughout the entire war both sides have failed time and time again but the Autobot's…. they care about their own unlike the Decepticon's and you Kira, you selflessly threw yourself into harm's way just to help someone not of your own kind, it went against everything we had been taught about humans and that was the key thing I needed to change…. Though I still think you're primitive, fleshy squishes who are a pain in the afterburner" he muttered but that was what I needed, laughing helplessly I struggled to keep a good grip on his shoulder as he started laughing as well.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours, myself ignoring the other through my links while Barricade ignored his com "the others have left the base" he informed me, raising a claw to stroke my head gently "your father has been taken home by Ironhide and won't be returning to the meeting point, what do you wish to do?" he asked as I sighed and stood up "can you take me to the meeting point and then take me to my mom's home, I'd best get it out of the way now then do it later."

He nodded then transformed so I climbed into the driver's seat, glaring at the cell phone and radio sitting innocently in the passenger seat "you two had better not have recorded that" I warned but the deafening silence that followed my statement made me sigh "let me guess everyone got a copy of what was said and as soon as I open my links again I'm going to get flooded" I stated dryly as they both transformed and hugged me tightly as they nodded "just typical."

The ride to the lookout was silent and when we arrived everyone turned to face us "I really don't want to get out now" I muttered, tensing my body as I felt the bots apprehension and worry leak through the block I put up "I'm going to get bombarded." Sighing I stepped out of Barricade with Tsuki and Frenzy still attached and almost collapsed when everyone's emotions slammed into me "oi! I get that you were worried but tone it down a bit will you!" I growled, holding my head in my hands as the pain lessoned so it was only a dull twinge "I'm still slightly human here!"

Sam and Mikeala scowled at me and thumped me on the back of the head, shrieking when Tsuki and Frenzy chased after them, Frenzy calling out "Witwicky!" as he chased Sam, aww doesn't it bring back memories? Chuckling softly I patted Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee as I passed them to stop where Optimus was standing, gazing into the sky as if it was going to be the answer to whatever it was that he was thinking about "penny for your thoughts big guy?" I asked as I reached him, shoving my hands in my pockets as I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, lips twitching into a smile as he looked down at me, his face plats shifting into their own from of a smile "just wondering whether or not there are any survivors out there and what to say in my message to them" he mused, tilting his head as I started climbing up him till I was sitting on his shoulder, staring at the sun set "that they have a home" I whispered, patting his cheek as he turned to stare at the sky "_With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobot's taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._"

Grinning widely I sighed happily when he ran one of his fingers down my back, not realizing he was still recording "_to begin with I was just a government experiment that escaped, one that was deemed a danger to society and mankind itself but, through my friends I learned that even the most dangerous of people in the world has someone they care about_" I whispered, placing my hand on his finger as I looked at him "_whether they be human or not they are still loved so I give out my own message to any survivors out there, you have a home here where people love you, they're just waiting for you to arrive- welcome home Autobot's- Till all are one…"_

**Okay guys, now it's your turn. Want something to happen during Kira's time with the Autobot's then message me with your idea and let me know, till then I'll be waiting. **


	10. Chapter 10

We stayed at the lookout for a while, just staring at the sky as the others bustled about doing their own things, my senses picking up their contentment from our link making me chuckle softly as I looked over at them "it's nice to see everyone so peaceful isn't it?" I asked quietly, leaning my head on my hand as Ratchet started yelling at Ironhide while Bumblebee and Jazz tormented Sam and Mikeala "they really look happy"

"Indeed they do Kira"

Smiling I stood up from Optimus' shoulder and stretched to get the kinks out of my back, cringing when Frenzy started chasing Sam again "those two are really going to have a hard time getting along" I commented lightly, snorting when Frenzy crashed into Barricade's leg making him growl and scare the living daylights out of Sam who bolted in the other direction towards Bumblebee. Optimus watched this with a fond smile before gently clasping my waist with two fingers and depositing me on the ground "and now I believe it is time for you to recharge" I groaned at that, sending him a sulky look before poking my tongue out at him and running to Barricade "Cade we better leave now if I'm going to face the wrath of my mother…. Hey Ironhide, where's Driftstream?" I asked in concern when I didn't see him anywhere "I would've thought he would be here."

He chuckled as he stood up and clapped Ratchet on the back "he is at the Lennox property watching them till we get there, then he will return to the base after he has said good night to you, stubborn youngling" he groused, sending me a scathing look as I laughed at him while turning his head to look at Bumblebee "you had best get the children back to their homes, I doubt you want Sam's femme creator to beat you with that bat she was carrying earlier."

Bumblebee whirred sadly as he looked at me, picking me up to nuzzle my stomach as I tapped his cheek "hey, I'll be back at my home soon, I just need to let my mom know that I'm okay" I whispered as he chirped happily, placing me on the ground as he transformed back into a Camaro so Sam and Mikeala could get in "take care Kira, and don't let you mom near my mom!" Sam called as Bee drove away before I could reply. Shrugging I whistled to get Frenzy's and Tsuki's attention "hey we're leaving now, make sure to stay out of sight when we're at my parents' house, I don't want to freak my mom out too much till she gets told about you guys."

They clicked at me before jumping inside Barricade who transformed and pulled up next to me along with Ironhide as I turned to the others "you take care alright? I'll see you soon" they grinned, well, as much as a robotic alien could as they too transformed and drove off till they were out of sight "well, let's get this over with" I commented dryly as I climbed into Barricade's driver's seat "we never know what will happen"

"If she is your femme creator I gather she will probably be very angry but also relieved to see you are alright little one, you are very precious to those who care"

Grinning I tapped the dash and leaned back as he clipped my seatbelt into place and tightened it in a hug "I think you're going soft" he chuckled and fell silent as he tinted the windows "go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there."

And that he did, by sending my seat flying forward so I smacked my head on his steering wheel "damn it Cade what was that for!" I groused at him, rubbing the red mark on my forehead as I glared at the dash "that hurt!"

"You wouldn't wake up so I resorted to a last measure"

"What? Splashing my brains all over the place?"

"… You have a brain?"

"Shut the frag up you over grown trash compactor!"

He chuckled lowly as I crossed my arms over my chest, snarling at him as he tightened y seatbelt again "my apologies Kira, you are just fun to annoy." Huffing I tugged on the seatbelt, glancing out the windscreen to see my mother standing on the porch with my father, a small baby in her arms "what is she's forgotten me?" I asked sadly, watching as she shifted who I can only assume to be Annabelle on her hip "she looks happy enough as it is."

Barricade sighed as Frenzy transformed and plopped in my lap, wrapping his spindly arms around me as Tsuki did the same though from some reason she decided to crawl onto my head "even if she has forgotten you, with I highly doubt, you have all of us as well. Even the Witwicky family love you… much to my annoyance the whiny flesh bag" he grumbled as I chuckled and hugged the seatbelt as dad took Annabelle away and motioned towards us, coming down the steps as she stared over in confusion "well better get this over with" I muttered as the two let go and Cade removed the seatbelt.

Taking a deep breath I opened Cade's door and stepped out, looking at my mother dead in the eyes as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, tears forming in her eyes as she paled "hey mom" I whispered, walking towards her only to sprint when she fell to her knees "are you okay?" she snorted as I crouched beside her, grabbing me tightly in a suffocating hug "I should be asking you that" she sobbed, running her hands over my face and hair as she brought me into her embrace again "my baby, my brave little soldier" she whispered, sobbing loudly enough to set Annabelle off as well.

Grimacing I glanced at dad before pointedly looking at Barricade, Ironhide and Driftstream who had sneakily crawled closer to where we were on the ground, my message? –Does the mother know about them? - His answer? A shrug, a freaking shrug; you dad are a pain in the ass.

Grumbling I watched as he handed Annabelle over to mom, the former staring at me in curiosity through her tears as dad cleared his throat "Sarah, honey there is something else I wanted to tell you, well, show you" he said sheepishly, shooting me a look that said he needed help before turning to the three vehicles "okay you guys can transform, no one will see you" he commented as I made mom sit down "you might faint and we don't want you hurt" I muttered as Barricade opened his door and shooed Tsuki and Frenzy out who came over to us and climbed on me, again, making mom gasp and hug Annabelle tighter "it's okay Sarah, they're friendly" my dad remarked casually, shifting his eyes away from the evil look she sent him as the others transformed, their gears clanking and whirring as they took their bipedal forms.

Moms' mouth dropped as I walked over to them and tapped Driftstream on the leg "mom, these are cybertronians; their faction is the Autobot's…."

So we told her the whole story, from my kidnapping up until now and she just nodded every now and then, he eyes forming a deadly glare at Barricade who actually cringed when I was talking about how he had tried to kill Sam and me before he defected to the Autobot's though he was still a neutral and so on. Dad however decided now was the best time to lay out the fact that she was a grandma "Tsuki and Driftstream here are in fact Kira's children" he commented cheerfully, laughing nervously as she took Annie inside, her waving at all of the bots making them smile at her, their eyes glowing bright.

Dad and I gulped and looked at each other as she came out with a bat in her hands "run?"

"Run; definitely run!"

"_WILLIAM CHARLES AND KIRA SAIYURI LENNOX YOU GOT INVOLVED IN AN INTERGALCTIC WAR!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bot's cringe and backed away from the bat wielding woman as she chased us round the front lawn, screaming her head off about how she was too young to be a grandmother and that it could only be us who got ourselves into extremely dangerous situations "hey it wasn't just us, dads team was there as well!" I screamed, yelping as I was picked up and held to Cade's chest plates as she continued to chase after dad "you got your team involved as well!"

"They were already involved because of the attack on our base!"

"That's no excuse! You could have died!"

Mom eventually grew tired of chasing us so I was handed to Driftstream who nuzzled me gently, my parents watching form the porch as Ironhide and Barricade looked round, Frenzy and Tsuki running round their feet "goodnight femme creator" he breathed quietly, purring as I pecked his faceplate and stroked his head "goodnight sweet heart, you be good to uncle Optimus, uncle Jazz and grandpa Ratchet you hear?"

"Of course femme creator"

Nodding I tapped his cheek, sending Ironhide an amused look as he joy flooded through our links along with Drifter's love and Barricades amusement "grandpa Ratchet" he bellowed, holding onto a nearby tree for support as he laughed "oh Kira you really are evil" he commented before turning to Drifter "kid, you say that to Ratch and I guarantee that he will glitch." Snickering I sighed as I was put down, watching as Drifter transformed and drove off while flashing his lights "be careful!" I called after him, shoving my hands into my pockets as I looked at dad "you staying for the night?" he asked, tilting his head towards my mom who looked sad "we'd like it if you did."

Smirking a bit I tapped Barricade's foot "do you mind Cade?" I asked him, leaning against his hand as he ran a claw down my back before transforming "go ahead, we shall depart for your home in tranquillity in a few days, let you and your femme creator catch up as you humans say" grinning I pecked the bonnet affectionately, smiling when I felt his contentment through our link before doing the same to Ironhide whose engine rumbled in response "goodnight then guys, have a good recharge, you deserve it."

They flashed their lights at me as I jogged over to my parents, Frenzy and Tsuki climbing on me again much to my annoyance "do you have to climb on me?"

"Y-yes"

"Why?

"w-we l-like Kira, K-Kira friendly –a-and welcoming. B-Barricade a mean s-slagger"

"Frenzy! Language!"

He snickered and twittered a bit, crawling around the floor to stare at Annabelle who looked at him and laughed, clapping her hands together when she saw him "this is a human sparkling? Tsuki asked, tilting her head as Annabelle crawled over and tugged on her arms "she is very… sweet… and squishy"

"You to honestly are annoying" I commented dryly, crouching so I could sit down as Annabelle looked at me curiously "hey Annie-Chan" I cooed at her, hugging my knees to my chest as I tilted my head at her when she started crawling over to me and held her arms out "she wants to meet you Kira" my mom whispered as she appeared behind us "she's never seen you before but she want to know who you are. She'll do the same thing tomorrow most likely if she sees you're um cybertronians friends."

"You can just call them Autobot's but just call Barricade Cade, he is still only a neutral after all but he's also my guardian"

She nodded, slipping down to seat herself next to me with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and the TV remote "I thought you might want to watch a few movies like we used to before you were taken" smiling I picked Annabelle up carefully and placed her in my lap, grunting when she grabbed hold of my hair and pulled on it "she's definitely a Lennox" I muttered, hissing when she touch one of the cuts on my head that was still healing "careful Annie-Chan" she giggled and tapped my cheeks before planting a slobbery kiss on my cheek and hugging me tightly as she looked at mom "yes Annabelle, this is your big sister Kira, she's not as evil as she looks"

"Hey I resent that!"

"Well you do look rather evil"

"Not you as well dad!"

Grumbling I sent them a glare before looking at Annie "parents are evil, yes they are they are very, very evil people" what I got in return? Another kiss and a hug, lovely.

We stayed up most of the night watching various films, talking and just spending time together as a family and by the time we fell asleep it was 2 o'clock in the morning and it was a nice sleep to, until a certain weapon specialist decided to wake us all up by driving past the living room window as though the devil was after him.

Yelping I jumped up, followed by dad as mom soothed Annie who had started crying "IROHIDE!" I screamed at him, stomping down the steps as he raced past again "why are you… oh" snickering I covered my mouth when I saw he was being chased by a gold Labrador, it's tongue hanging out it's mouth as it barked as chased him some more before freezing when dad whistled "Yuri! Get over here, eave Ironhide alone!"

"Slagging fleshy rodent I'll terminate you!"

"Ironhide put the damn cannons away before I karate kick a rock into your face!"

"you wouldn't dare!"

*clang*

"Ow slag it Kira!"

"And stop with the cussing! We have kids here!"

He grumbled slightly and put his cannons away as 'Yuri' plopped down by dads feet "good boy" he cooed, glaring at me when I snickered at him "we named him after you" he commented door motion towards me "look Yuri go get her!"

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"Oh come on Kira he's a dog!"

"That's not a dog it's a freaking horse... no, Yuri no!"

…..

"Now how does it feel to have a rodent slobber on you!"

"Oh shut up Hide at least I didn't get pissed on!"

"WOOF!"

"No, stay away!"

Chuckling I grabbed the dog by the collar before it could go after Ironhide again "dumb animal" I muttered as I shooed him inside the house, tapping Cade's bonnet as I stopped by him "morning Cade"

"Good morning Kira, did you have a good recharge?"

"I did up until the baby over there woke us up"

"I heard that you fragger!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CUSSING!" I roared at him before lobbing another rock at him, grinning in satisfaction as it rebounded off his head leaving a nice dent "and this ladies and gentlemen why you do not wake up a grumpy Lennox that has had hardly any sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

When Annie was introduced to the others, it was hard to get her to leave them alone. She was so fascinated with them that they had to keep freezing whenever she crawled her way over to them, gripping the metal on their legs to pull herself up to her feet and grin at them.

They never complained, if the glow in their optics was anything to go by I would say that they loved having Annie around them. I've even seen Barricade holding her in his hands on more than one occasion as Tsuki and Frenzy watched over them.

Much to my parent's enjoyment we ended up staying a lot longer than a few days though no one was annoyed by it, I think they all wanted us to stay as well. Mom was working as a teacher at the local Elementary School and she often took me along though I had never seen the kids, I was left in the staff room to file things away or help the other teachers find things. Frenzy and Tsuki were never far away, though I gave Tsuki to my mom so that she had someone who could contact the Autobot's with her for when Dad and I go out.

Frenzy on the other hand I kept with me. I didn't think Barricade would be able to last an entire day of having Frenzy with him so I had him help me out in the office when no one was looking but today, something different happened "Miss Lennox?" I heard a voice ask so I turned to the door, Frenzy hidden behind my back as he transformed into a phone and dropped into my hand "Yes Mr Smith?" I asked dryly, he was the Principal here and I didn't particularly like him, he has made a couple of passes to both my mom and me since we've been here so he's in my 'need to kill in the most painful way possible' book.

He grinned sleazily but stopped at least a foot away "Your mother would like for you to come to her classroom, the students wish to meet you." I scowled at him and placed Frenzy in my back pocket, tapping him gently as I stalked past the man "touch me and I'll rip your arm off" I sang sweetly as his hand lowered "we wouldn't want that to happen." He shrugged and placed his hand where he shouldn't anyway "you wouldn't do anything." I sent him and evil grin and cracked my knuckles.

By the time I walked out of the staff room, Mr Smith was a lovely shade of black, blue and red, and had other teachers glancing in from the door way to look at his prone form and snicker. I merely grinned and walked towards my mom's classroom with my hands shoved in my front pockets "well that certainly was fun." I commented out loud, smirking when I heard a quiet snicker come from Frenzy. Mom's classroom was one of the brighter ones; the walls were a soft mixture of yellow and green that resembled waves at a beach, pictures lining the walls and around her desk as she spoke to the kids.

I smiled warmly and knocked on the door, poking my head round the corner to raise an eyebrow at her "you sent the dog to get me?" I asked as I stepped in the room and placed my hands behind my head in a relaxed position "you could've just called me over the intercom." She smiled and stood up, chuckling softly at the apprehensive expressions on the children's faces. I could understand, I wasn't exactly the friendliest looking of people. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt that had chains going from random zips that mom bought me a week ago, a pair of jeans that had angel wings on the front and bat wings on the back in white and my combat boots. My arms had quite a few gruesome scars left from Mission City and from when I was captured so I could see why they were scared.

Mom rolled her eyes at me and took my arm, bringing me to the front of her desk where I leaned against it and crossed my arms; head tilted to the side so my hair fell off my shoulders and hung around near my chest, it had grown a lot okay? "Everyone, this is my eldest daughter Kira. You had been saying that you wanted to meet her." My lips twitched upwards as a few kids waved but most of them didn't move "she's not that scary." A little brunette girl scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulders "my mommy said to never talk to people who are freaks."

"Did your mommy go out to Iraq and fight? Did she watch her friends die around her? Did she help her country?" I spat, watching as her eyes widened as she shook her head quickly "good, do not judge people on what they look like, it is hurtful, cruel and you wouldn't like it if it was done to you." The girl blushed and ducked her head as a little boy raised his hand "yes Timothy?" my mom asked as I looked over at him "Is that how you got those scars?" he asked carefully, blushing a bright red as I grinned at him "some of them yes, some of them I got from an incident when I was younger and the more gruesome ones I got from the terrorist attack in Mission City, I was one of the Soldiers fighting there."

A few of them 'ooh'ed' and I spent the next half hour answering questions about myself but one kid wouldn't stop "so you can fight?"

"Yes."

"And use guns?"

"Yes, I can also use swords."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"… Yes, I have."

"Wow, that's so cool!" he grinned but I sent him a scathing look "not to the families of the people you kill, they will always feel that pain of losing someone they loved." I growled before standing up and whispering in my mom's ear "I'm going to go, Barricade is probably getting bored."

She smiled and merely waved me away, quieting the kids that still wanted to ask me questions so I used that distraction to slip out the door "jeez, I thought they would never shut up."

"S-stupid s-squishies, n-not like A-Annabelle." Frenzy commented from my pocket and he was lucky that we were outside otherwise someone would've heard him. Jogging down the steps I walked across the car lot to where Barricade was sitting "hey Cade, we can go now."

"Finally, I thought you would never get out of there!"

I chuckled and tapped the hood, glancing towards the school quickly as he popped open the passengers door "chill out Cade, you make it seem as though you were dying." He scoffed, revving his engine irritably as I sat down and buckled up while his holoform appeared in the drivers seat "I was the one who was sitting out in this heat all day." He grumbled while pulling out towards my parent's home "I thought I was going to go offline from it!"

"That's bull shit and you know it"

He scowled and clomped me in the head when I wasn't looking "annoying pest" he grunted, a smirk crawling on his lips as I glared at him "you meanie" I said quietly, crossing my arms over my chest before raising an eyebrow when he suddenly changed directions and drove towards the interstate "um Cade. Home is the other way"

"I know, I just got a comlink from Optimus, he wants us at the base, something about some more bots making planet fall."

"Cool!"

Despite his hard exterior Barricade was a really affectionate mech to those he cared about. Whenever I had a bad day he was always there to listen and comfort me, running his thumb up and down my back and let me tell you he could put a massage therapist out of their jobs! "Yes it should be something amazing I believe for you, you have wanted to meet some of the other bots for a while now." He commented before sending me a soft look "just be careful when they are here, they may not take kindly to myself being here and may attack. I do not want you harmed."

I sent him a small smile and leaned my head against his holoforms shoulder "don't worry too much Cade; I'll kick their afts if they harm you." I whispered, covering my mouth as a yawn left it "go to sleep Kira, I shall wake you when we arrive at the base."

"No hitting my head on the dashboard?"

"I will not do that again, I promise."

And he kept his promise. A few hours later after I had fallen asleep he drove through the gates of the base silently, his optics taking note of the few new cybertronians that were talking to Optimus before driving inside the hangar where my father and Ironhide were waiting, carefully transforming around me so I was curled up in his servo's as he held me towards his chassis, "hey Cade, how was the drive over?" my father asked quietly, smiling warmly at me before looking at him "Sarah's at home with Annie and we had a hard time getting her to let go of Ironhide when we had to leave."

Cade chuckled, running his thumb down my back and over my hair to coax me awake "it was fine Captain Lennox; she fell asleep on the way over here." Dad nodded and looked outside the hangar where Optimus was "you know any of the new bots?" Ironhide grunted and crossed his arms "the new arrivals are Skids and Mudflap, twins and Prowl, Optimus' tactician and Second in command."

"I thought Jazz was the SIC?"

"No, he only covers for when Prowl is not available, he is the leader of the Saboteurs, the reconnaissance unit."

Dad nodded then cooed down at me from Ironhide's shoulder as I opened my eyes "hey sweetheart." He grinned, chuckling softly when I glared at him "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay. Cade you were supposed to wake me up!"

"You needed the rest; your recharge patterns are irregular and bad for your health."

"Jeeze you sound like Ratch."

"Be grateful that I don't throw wrenches"

Grinning I stretched my arms, cooing towards Driftstream who walked over, his steps echoing to the bots outside who turned their helms towards us "how's my boy doing? Have you been good for the others?" I asked happily, placing a small peck where Cade's cheek would be before jumping over to Drifts shoulder and doing the same to him, a chirr resonating from his chassis as I did so "yes femme creator, the others have taught me various different things" he said quietly, picking me up to nuzzle my stomach as Bumblebee sped past the others, dumping Sam on a nearby mattress before transforming and landing on Barricade's back, arms clinging to him as he chirred and clicked at me sweetly while ignoring Cade's grumbling "hi sweetie, how have you been?" I cooed, nudging my fist against his chin affectionately before motioning to be put down as Optimus came over with a small smile "hey OP how's it?"

"How is what Kira?"

"It's an abbreviation; it means how is, it going."

"Ah, quite well Kira thank you, and yourself?"

"Great, beat the crap out of my mom's boss today though"

I pointedly ignored the way his eyes brightened, curiosity and concern shifting down the link along with the others as they headed in my direction "what happened?" his voice had a no nonsense tone to it which made me cringe, Dad's face now filled with annoyance as he took a wild guess "was it Mr Smith again?" he asked through clenched teeth and when I nodded he growled and started mumbling threats that sent shock through my links with the bots, "Captain Lennox what is the problem?"

"That bastard Smith has been making passes at Kira and Sarah for over a month, seems he still does it even though I threatened him"

"Passes?"

The bots had a look of confusion on their faces but that dropped into a look of rage when Ratchet appeared in the room "it is a form of slang meaning that this human has been acting in a sexual manner towards both Kira and her mother, trying to make them accept his advances towards them." He explained wisely, crossing his arms over his chest as he ran a scan over me, frowning in thought "you have not been getting enough recharge."

I threw my hands up in the air as the bots revved their engines angrily, the new comers taking a step back in shock that even Optimus was doing it "sir?" one of them asked so I turned my head to look at him. His paint job was the same as Barricades though his alt mode from what I could see was completely different, overall I could tell he was a police car. "Are you alright sir?" I tilted my head at him then looked at Optimus "are you going to introduce me or am I going to have to do it?" I asked sarcastically, openly grinning when I felt his affection and humour as he laughed "of course Kira, Prowl, Skids, Mudflap this is Miss Kira Lennox. A great ally and friend but she is also the new Allspark." Prowl twitched for a moment, optics brightening to the point they were glowing before fading grey as he crashed to the ground. "Crap!" I shouted, running over to his prone form to tap on his helm "Earth to Prowl, come in Prowl this is no time for naps!" I was paranoid I admit it, so I did what first came to mind; I made a link with him and sent as much worry and concern I could to him till he actually managed to come online.

Ratchet picked me up and set me on his shoulder as the twins snickered to themselves then reached down and grabbed Prowl's arm to pull him to his feet "come on soldier, up you get." He grumbled, a wrench materialising in his hand and he drew it back and threw it at the twins. Prowl groaned, shaking his helm before freezing when he felt the link "Ratchet there seems to be some sort of intrusion of my spark, there is a link there that shouldn't be." He commented, shuddering slightly as he ran a scan on him before sending me a look "I wouldn't worry it's just Kira."

"Just Kira? That's all I get? A Just Kira? I panicked okay!"

Ratchet chuckled and stroked my head gently "it's alright little one." He cooed before turning to Prowl "since Kira is the new Allspark she has gained the ability to form links with us all, we can feel her emotions and she can feel ours. We can even send them back and forth." Prowl stood still for a moment but when he twitched again I shrieked and jumped on his shoulder before scrambling down to hug his chest "don't glitch! I'm sorry I should've asked but you crashed and it scared me that has never happened before I'm so sorry I don't want you to hate me and-

"It's alright Miss Lennox"

I froze and looked up at him, lip quivering to the point there were red tears in my eyes, a few red streaks down my cheeks that had Barricade and Ironhide storming over "What's going on?" Ironhide growled but when Prowl saw Barricade he froze, weapons coming online as the twins armed themselves as well "Decepticon!" he ground out as what looked like an acid gun formed on the hand that wasn't holding me "oh hell no!" I shouted, struggling to get out of Prowl's grip as he backed Cade away and Optimus came over and placed a hand on his shoulder "Barricade is a neutral, he defect in the last battle along with Frenzy. He is not the enemy."

"Damn right he's not, if you put one dent in that helm of his I swear to god or Primus or whoever the hell else is out there that I will kick your titanium ass to _hell_ and back!"

Prowl froze and looked at me wide eyed before tentatively sending curiosity down the new link as well as shame "Logic states that-

"I don't give a rat's ass about what logic states put a scratch on him and I will put a dent in you."

He nodded thoughtfully, his gun sliding back into his arm as he looked at Cade "my apologies Barricade, I was quick to judge." Cade nodded then held out a hand as the Twins jumped up to see me "if I could have my charge back, I'd much rather refrain from having those two imbeciles near her."

"Ey!"

"Na that's not cool"

"We super coolio, m'uch betta than tis grump ere yo!"

I jumped onto Cade's hand and looked at them closely, raising an eyebrow when I noticed that they were part of an ice-cream truck "great, we've got two gangster wannabe's. Jazz was good, you guys not so much"

"Ey, wat tha pit ou talkin bout girl?"

"Ey, don't be talkin to the lil'lady like that eh"

I grinned widely, turning my head to wave at Jazz as he came strutting in the room to stand by Cade "hey Jazzman, how you been?" I asked, smirking when he sent joy and affection down my links, come to think of it all the bots have been sending affection to me lately…. I'm loveable yay!

"I've been fine lil'lady, been missing you"

I chuckled and shook my head before making a link with the twins who jolted on shock, covering my mouth to hide my yawn "are there anymore bots on the way?" I asked Optimus since he was the only one that wasn't involved in the conversation, tilting my head when he nodded "according to Prowl both Sideswipe and his twin brother Sunstreaker are also on their way along with Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia, the femmes and Wheeljack and Jolt were not far behind them. They should be here in the up coming months."

"Anyone I need to watch out for?"

"If anyone I would say Sunstreaker, he is known for being violent."

Nodding I stretched my back and flopped on Cade's hand "you'll call me if you need anything right?" Dad grinned and ruffled my hair "we're in the process of creating a team to combat the Decepticon's, it'll be both humans and transformers and Mr Keller and I was wondering if you would also like to be part of it?

"Of course I would! Being with these guys all day, who wouldn't want to join?" I exclaimed while sending excitement to everyone "this'll be like summer camp!"

"Except you won't be let near the coffee"

"That was one time! How was I supposed to know that the pan would blow up the microwave and set the kitchen on fire?"


	12. Chapter 12

Let's just say that after the coffee incident was brought up, I wasn't aloud near it, like, at all. I spent a lot of time after that following Prowl around, amusement and shock being sent to him through our link whenever he came up with a new rule for the base, for instance:

"Kira is not aloud near any sugary substances."

"If the minor twins cause trouble, send them to Kira, they are afraid of her."

"Should Kira find anything that goes boom, run the other way."

"On second thought, inform Optimus and ask him to not let Ironhide give her explosives or anything else that goes boom."

"Humans eat a lot of junk food, Ratchet shall give out dietary advice when soldiers go for checks ups."

He really hadn't made a lot of friends because of those rules but, when he was asked about it he said. "If I don't do this, RedAlert will become paranoid and cause a lot of destruction." Needless to say after he showed me what RedAlert was like, I believed him and agreed with the rules… most of them anyway.

Humming I jogged towards the beach out skirting the base and plopped down on the sand staring at the sea. According to Optimus, the major twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where almost here, the femmes responding to s distress call from someone called Blurr from a nearby asteroid so they would be arriving later on. sighing I looked up at the sky, mouth dropping and eyes widening in horror when I noticed two flaming asteroids heading right IN MY DIRECTION! "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed jolting to my feet and legging it towards the base. "MAKE A BREAK FOR IT LADDIES THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW!"

Other soldiers on the base looked at me then the things in the sky and bolted for the base screaming for Optimus. stealing a glance behind me I yelped when I saw they were right on my tail. "KIRA!" I heard Barricade yell, being swiftly scooped up in his hand as he dived towards me and rolled out the way. "Are you alright?" shivering I barely managed to nod. "that, was a little too close for comfort." I squeaked, curling up in his servo as the pods crashed into the dirt with clicks and whirrs distinctly being heard from within them. "what are they saying?"

"without the fluent cursing they are complaining about being on a direct ridden planet full of squishes and that their paintjobs are ruined… well Sunstreaker is, Sideswipe is enjoying himself."

Raising an eyebrow I looked towards the crash site, clinging to Cade's shoulder plates as he cautiously walked over and stood behind Optimus and Ratchet so he wouldn't be seen that easily. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, welcome to earth." Optimus greeted dryly, shaking his helm as they stood up and stood before him, "though I must say you could have watched where you landed, you could've killed Kira."

Both bots blinked and tilted their heads, looking round as though they we're looking for someone. "Who the slag is Kira? and why are there all these squishes running around?" Sunstreaker complained, scowling at my dad and his team who were standing by Ratchet though Sideswipe was happily talking to Epps. Optimus frowned as Barricade growled at the new mech catching his attention. "Why the pit is there a Decepticon here?" he growled, cannons whirling to life till Ironhide slammed a fist into his head, "Enough, Kira is Barricade's charge, and he himself is now a neutral." he growled, carefully picking me up to show the twins despite the fact I sent him a scared look. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker this is Kira Lennox. Captain Lennox's daughter."

Smiling slightly I waved tentatively while sending a nudge to the both of them to open a link. Sideswipe responded eagerly, sending curiosity, happiness and amusement down the link which made me grin but Sunstreaker rejected it completely, the force of it slamming into me as though someone had clenched their hand around my heart which had me gasping for breath. While everyone panicked Sunstreaker sent me a look of distain. "Don't try that again you insignificant waste of space otherwise I might kill you."

Dad scowled at him but sent me a look of concern when I froze "Kira? you okay?"

"… I'd like to go home now…."

The bots sent me a lot of worry at the pain I was feeling but before Cade could take me anywhere, Driftstream slammed into Sunstreaker. "No harm femme creator!" he roared, punching him in the face and easily slamming him into the ground. "you treat her with respect!"

"Driftstream, Sunstreaker stand down!" Optimus ordered but when they didn't do anything and completley ignored them I did what first popped into my head, jump in between them. "_Enough!" _and guess what I got, silence. Panting I levelled Drifter with a stern glare. "Drifter, you know better than to attack someone."

"But femme creator-

"you can call me mom, however no buts okay. It was bad behaviour. For punishment you will clean the base do you understand?"

"yes femme creator."

Sighing I waved him over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you." I whispered, patting him on the cheek as he sent love back to me before walking off with Ironhide while Sideswipe scooped me up gently and stared at me. "you have a strange energy reading, it seems familiar."

_May as well tell them, it may make Sunstreaker treat you better_

_'_Sparky, I'd much rather have him respect me for me, not because I have you inside me.'

"that's probably due to the fact I house the Allspark." I said dryly, feeling a slight bit of satisfaction as Sunny boy jolted and stared at me in horror, bet I could tell how he was feeling. 'oh my primus, I insulted the Allspark!' insert evil snicker as I jumped over to Cade and hugged him tightly, "Let's go home." I muttered, sending love down all my links as Cade transformed around me much to Sidey boys terror. "I'll see you guys soon, I love you…. you Sunny not so much."

"DON'T FRAGGING CALL ME THAT!"

Pausing I leaned out the window and raised an eyebrow at him while smirking "_Shut the hell up Mr dandelion." _ I said in fluent cybertronion, grinning widely as I laughed when he glitched and fell to the ground, the others staring in shock. "By guys!"

I didn't get out of Cade when we got home, just fell asleep in the back after having a four hour long conversation with Sideswipe about earth and the things that had happened in my life. To be honest it felt rather… intimate telling him everything, even with the others it felt weird and I guess it was a sort of bonding moment for all of us like we shared something in common. What I didn't particularly want to wake up to was an argument between Cade and the twins. "oh come on let us see her."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because your brother is here."

"He's sorry, he didn't mean to insult her!"

"No, he didn't mean to insult the Allspark, until he can curb his attitude he is not going to see her."

"Aww come on!"

"_NO, AND THAT IS FINAL!" _

Rubbing my eyes tiredly I watched as Cade's holoform came towards his true from and climbed inside, locking the doors behind him. looking out the window I saw a red and yellow Lamborghini Gallardo sitting nearby, their paint jobs gleaming in the sun. "What are they doing here?" I asked quietly as I stretched, letting out a slight 'oomph' as Frenzy scrambled into my lap while chattering angrily. "S-stupid slaggers n-no leave." Sighing I looked at Cade's holoform and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sideswipe wishes for you to teach him about Earth, however, where one twin goes the other follows and I will not allow you to be anywhere near Sunstreaker till he learns to respect you and other humans."

"I seem to distinctly remember a certain time where you hated us squishy things as well Cade."

"Shut up."

Smiling I pecked his cheek then tapped the glass s Annie waddled out the door and hutched down the steps on her bottom. "Let me out before she hurts herself." Grudgingly he opened the door so I strode over to her and picked her up, grinning as she laughed and gripped my hair when I stuck her on my shoulders. "Sissy!"

I froze and looked up at her wide eyed, gently pulling her off my back to look at her. "What did you just say?" I asked in astonishment, a smile quickly forming as she giggled and said it again along with a few other words. "Sissy, Hidey, Cade, Frenzy, Uki, papa, mama!" she laughed happily as I hugged her tightly, looking over at Cade when he transformed and walked over to crouch beside us. "Cade, she spoke!" He smiled at me warmly as Frenzy scrambled up to sit on his shoulder and Sideswipe came to see. "What's that?"

"you mean Who is that, Sidey this is my little sister Annabelle. she's only about eight months old and the fact that she's talking is surprising."

"Does she have a malfunction? is that why she shouldn't be able to talk?"

"Nah, babies don't normally talk until they are at least a year or two old. Then again she's a Lennox."

"Sidey!"

We all looked down and grinned at her when she pointed at Sideswipe. "Sidey!" He grinned and gently reached out to stroke her head. "Aww she's cute." I beamed then frowned pointing over at Sunstreaker who was still parked in the driveway. "Anna you see that yellow car over there?" I waited until she looked and nodded before continuing. "His name Is Sunstreaker, he transforms just like Hide and the others."

"Sunny!"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

Annie flinched, looking at the angry Autobot as he marched over and levelled a glare in her direction for a second before bursting into tears and burying her face in my neck. Snarling I whipped my gun from its holster and shot him in the optic, my aura easily showing how pissed I was as I turned to Sideswipe who was frowning at his twin. "Take him back to base and inform Optimus that Sunstreaker is not aloud anywhere near my home and my parents home until we deem otherwise do you understand?"

He nodded and left with his twin but I sent him reassurance through our link that I wasn't upset with him, just his brother. Sitting on the floor I started humming a lullaby to get Annie to calm down and leaned back against Cade as he picked us up and placed us in his lap. "I'm beginning to think that Sunstreaker is a Decepticon in disguise." I muttered sourly, pressing a kiss to Annie's forehead before handing her to mom when she came out to put her to bed. "From what I can tell, if Optimus didn't have that no harming humans rule I think quite a lot of people would be dead by now."

Barricade hummed and gently rubbed my back as Ironhide pulled in and dad rushed inside. "I informed the Captain of the situation. Every bot back at base is very angry."

"They better not do anything drastic."

"I'm afraid that since we all hold you to such a high regard, you, your family the Witwicky's and Miss banes as well, that we will defend you even if it is just for your honour."

Groaning I covered my face with my hands before leaning my head on my knees. "Great." He frowned then remembered something. "Kira where did you learn cybertronion?"

"…. I don't know Cade, I really don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't think I really need to say that Sunstreaker was in the dog house do I? No, I didn't think so.

Optimus was absolutely furious with what Sunstreaker had done that he sent him to the brig. Not even a full 24 hours had passed since he landed and he was already causing a hell of a lot of trouble, well more so than usual according to Ironhide, apparently the major twins were notorious for pranking both himself and Ratchet at some point or another.

Barricade, after a few weeks, took me back to base to get Ratchet to have a look at me since he was worried about me knowing cybertronion when a human shouldn't be able to speak it let alone understand it- at all. "How would it be possible Ratchet?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at me. "Human vocal cords should not be able to produce the sounds needed to speak cybertronion that and their ears should not be able to understand it as well."

Ratchet hummed thoughtfully, scanning me briefly every now and then so I just got up, did a three sixty, then plopped back down again. "I get that you're worried but your starting to act like the scientists when I was younger. " I muttered quietly, "They would circle me like you were doing just now." He froze and regarded me curiously while sending comfort down our link, "my apologies Kira this is just something we've never come across before. Not only are you able to speak and understand cybertronion it seems the iron and magnesium count in your blood is abnormally high."

"Is it a cause for worry?"

"Not right now but I'll scan you every time you visit just to be sure."

"does that mean I can go now?"

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation as I grinned a him cheekily. "If you must, if anything happens you are to notify me immediately, don't leave it like you did today." I cheered, dancing on the berth widely narrowly dodging the wrench he threw at me. "Get out of my med bay!" He grumbled, smiling slightly when I pecked him on the cheek before legging it with Barricade close behind. "I'm free, I'm free-, I tripped over someone's foot,"-dang it!" Rubbing my head I looked up, paling when I saw it was Sunstreaker I had tripped up on. "Ah…."

When Sunstreaker refused the link it was very... painful to say the least and after the incident with Annie I had steered clear of him and when I did bump into him, mostly due to Sideswipe I think he secretly follows me around like a lost puppy, he stares at me and I stare at him with a glare on my face.

Today was no different except for the fact Optimus was standing right behind him. "Ah Kira, we were looking for you." He said gently, reaching down to stroke my head but I grabbed It in a hug, "Sunstreaker has something he has to say to you."

Blinking I listened to Barricade growl before glancing at Sunstreaker who vented hard, "I want to a-apologise for my actions against you and your sister- Optimus coughed pointedly,"- and your family, I had no right to act or speak out of term like that. Your sister is still young and needs to sound out words and make them shorter till she can say them."

Humming I glanced around, looking at the soldiers walking below us all since Optimus picked me up when Sunstreaker was apologising. "_It really hurt you know, when you rejected that link." _I explained calmly, sending him a sad look when he glanced at me and looked me in the eye, _"It is not the Allspark that chooses who it links to its whoever is connected to her. When it was just her physical form she was connected to all of you in the sense that she gave you life, with me I am connecting to you guys because you are my closest friends along with Sam and now Mikela, I want to be close to you." _I paused for a moment, wiping the corner of my eyes as a few tears fell while looking up at the ceiling, "_but I can't do that is you don't let me."_

_"Sunstreaker she has a point, since you have arrived you have done nothing but shun and humiliate the humans. They are our allies, our friends and the hope o our races survival. You must learn to trust Sunstreaker, it is the only way to live in this world." _

He looked at Optimus before looking down at me, "_It's not easy for me to trust people but… I will try." _He muttered before he walked away, transforming and racing out the hangar as Sideswipe joined him on his left.

Smiling I leaned back and stretched on Optimus' hand "I should've been a politician." I mused quietly, grinning when I felt the bots amusement make their way towards me, "I think I would give them a run for their money."

"I think in this instance, yes you would now come, Driftstream has been missing his mother."

"hmph, the boys old enough to take care of himself."

"Oh no he is not, my son, I decide when he can wonder off into the world by himself!"

"Kira-

"Hell to the no Optimus, I _Will_ watch his training sessions and I _WILL _be notified if you want to send him out on any missions."

"Yes ma'am"

Nodding I plopped down on his shoulder while hugging them both mentally which made their sparks thrum happily, "Good, now I think you had a meeting today right?"

"Yes, I had best me off then. Good day Kira, Barricade."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Cade chuckled as Optimus shook his head, lacing me in Cade's hand and disappeared round the corner but before he could say anything Jazz zipped over and plucked me away while yelling behind him. "Ah'll bring er back l8er, er folks are here with er sis!" I blinked and let him carry me around till we got to the main hangar where Annabelle waddled straight over to us and it was lucky Jazz had stopped since she stared climbing up him to get to me . "SISSY!"

"Anna be careful!"

"SISSY, JAZZY!"

Jazz carefully peeled her off his leg and placed in the same hand as me, gently tickling the girl while holding a hand out to mom and dad. "Mr and Mrs Lennox" they laughed and sat down carefully, dad wrapping his arm around moms shoulders since Jazz wasn't eeeexxxxxxxxaaaacttllllyyyy the TALLLEST of bots so his hands were rather small hehe I crack me up. "Welcome to the Jazz man express, our first stop is the rec room, currently in habited by the twins… both sets."

"Aww man!"

"Man up Kira"

"I'm a girl, I can't man up!"

**I have some news…..**

**I'll be closing the poll soon muahahaha. Which of you thought I was gonna discontinue this lol I'm not.! Still waiting on any ideas you want to see happen before revenge of the fallen begins so send me a message or tell me in a review or something lol **


	14. Chapter 14

Things had been going relatively well for the last couple of weeks. Sunstreaker had been really trying to curb his attitude it was actually quite surprising, especially when he offered to take me to work and back.

Mr Keller was still trying to sort out all the nitty gritty details of the team that will be working with the Autobots' so I decided to get a part time job just to pass the time, and when I'm not there I'm at home or at the base. My job? I work as a waitress in a bar in the downtown part of the city. It pays well and all but, most of the time, I just want to kill the patrons. They annoy me. A lot.

I've been okay though, Annie's getting more and more attached to Ironhide that where you find one the other is sure to be nearby, she climbs all over them it is actually quite funny. Back to the Sunstreaker thing, Barricade's been so busy lately running patrols and working alongside Prowl as an actual policeman that he isn't always around, don't get me wrong but I'm beginning to miss the grouch.

So, anyway Sunstreaker has been filling in for him and Sideswipe is always nearby as well. There has been a few instances where their holoforms had to intervene on my behalf at work, a few patrons had been feeling a bit frisky and ended up leaving with broken arms. My boss Mr Kole, bless his soul, has one insane protective streak over who he employs. When I first started working a few people acted up, I swear I have never seen someone pull a shotgun out from behind the bar so fast, it would have made Ironhide proud. Yeah so things are good; Sides and Sunny (I somehow get away with calling him that) are now my informal guardians when Barricade isn't around, Frenzy and Tsuki are but they tend to stick around my parents so they have someone with them when they are off doing who knows what.

Another thing about Mr Kole, he asked me when, ya know, my next time of the month was and told me I could have the week off when it came. I was a little freaked out but I told him when it was gonna happen and he booked the next week and a half off for me. "I don't want you in pain; my daughter has a heck of a time when it happens to her so I can guess the pain you would be in." He said gruffly, eyes shining with compassion. "I'm a southern gentleman and ain't no young lady gonna be working when she's in that much pain." I swear I could have hugged him, and I did.

So enough of the flashback, here I am, lying at home in my bed curled up while wearing a camisole and a pair of knee length pants in the foetal position while cursing Mother Nature vividly. "Men get off easy, they only have wet dreams, women have to go through this, pregnancy and birthing and I'm not surprised a women's menstrual cycle starts with the word MEN!" I growled, wrapping my arms around my stomach as mom opened the door with a hot water bottle in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. "How you feeling sweetie?" she asked in concern, placing the bottle on my stomach and the mug on the side. "Is the pain getting any better?" I shook my head and whimpered as a sharp pain clenched my stomach.

She frowned, brushing my hair from my face as she stood up. "I'll go to the store to get you some painkillers; it'll take a little off the pain."

"Are any of the bots here?"

"No why?"

"Because I have a feeling that we may get swarmed."

It was true, I did have that feeling. When the pain first kicked in it was only a small twinge but it still made the bots worry, each of them sending concern and comfort down our links that it made me feel a little better. Unfortunately, any girl knows that the pain gets a HELL of a lot worse when you don't have pain killers on hand and I think if the bots were human they may have had a heart attack.

**.:Kira? What is wrong?:. ** I heard Optimus ask in my mind, anxiety playing on his words as the others sent confusion and fear down our links** .: What is going on?:.**

'Can't… hurt too much'

_**.:KIRA?.: **_

I whimpered mentally, curling up closer round the bottle as I hear mom drive away towards the store a few tears slipping down my cheeks as the bots desperation and shock slipped down our links **.:Kira stay where you are, we are coming:.** I hear Ratchet say before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Kira? Kira wake up youngling, please"

"Ey doc, the lil'lady gonna be okay?"

"I am unsure Jazz, this is something that I haven't encountered before as I am not used to treating humans."

"Hatchet fix her damn it!"

"Be silent you pit born slagger"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

I groaned and opened my eyes blearily, staring at the large group of holoforms that were gathered in my room looking down at me in concern. "That's something you don't see everyday." I muttered, wincing when my stomach started cramping again. "OWWWWW!" Ratchet jumped, scanning me quickly while a frustrated frown crossed his face. "Your stomach muscles are cramping, the pain seems to be resonating from there-

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK"

"-and she's bleeding… Kira why are you bleeding? How ere you harmed? Who did this to you?"

"MOTHER BLOODY NATURE!"

"What? Hatchet do, something already!"

"Sunstreaker calm down!"

I cringed, wrapping an arm around my stomach as Barricade crawled on my bed behind me, nestling my body against his chest as he hummed a lullaby while Sunstreaker gently stroked my back as Sideswipe stroked my hair and Jazz massaged my feet though I twitched a few times. "Lil'lady ticklish huh?" he asked casually but he lost his smile when I glared at him fiercely. "Use that against me and I will never talk to you again." He chuckled and continued rubbing my feet as the others crowded round, sending comfort and reassurance towards me.

"What is going on?"

Everyone blinked and turned to look at mom and dad who stood in the doorway with perplexed expressions on their faces though moms sunk into understanding when she came over and handed me a bag. "Oh honey, did the pain get worse?" I nodded, digging out a box of aspirin and taking two with my now cold hot chocolate. "Did you guys feel her then?"

"We picked up on her pain and rushed over, she's bleeding and we can't tell why or where!" Ratchet growled but when mom started giggling and dad turned red in the face he snarled at them. "I don't think a threat to your child health is a laughing matter!"

"Ratchet this is perfectly normal."

EVERYONE blinked at that and stared at her as if she was crazy. "How is this normal?" Sunstreaker asked while looking down at me who was now bright red. "Mom, if you are going to give them this talk it is not going to be in here!" she chuckled and back off, waving the holoforms through the door and when it shut behind them I looked at dad. "See what I have to go through?" I asked bluntly, scowling at him when he laughed and came over, laying on my bed and pulling me towards him in a hug. "I know, sweet heart I know. They really love you." Nodding I curled round him and tucked my head under his chin, snickering evilly when I felt the bots shock, fear and embarrassment float through our links. "I think the bots know what's going on now."

"What? The fact that you're having the time of the month?"

"That and I think they are picturing what would happen if I got angry."

"… The apocalypse?"

"Close enough"

He laughed and shook his head, pecking my forehead lovingly as he stroked my hair. "Have a nap Kira, I'm sure the bots will calm down by the time you wake up."

I slept until late evening and when I woke up I was surrounded by their holoforms, again.

Optimus had red hair with blue streaks, a sharp face but gentle eyes haunted by the past that made you just want to hug him, he was at least 6ft 2"

Ironhide had black hair and hardened features, a scar running across his face much like on his bipedal mode, he was even taller than Optimus.

Everyone else was round about 5ft9" to 6ft. Bumblebee looked like a teenaged with blonde hair and dimples, Sunstreaker looking just a bit older while Sideswipe looked the same except with red hair. Ratchet had neon yellow hair that matched his alt mode and he looked like a gruff grandfather that still had muscle. Prowl and Barricade were like fraternal twins, each had black and white hair but Cade looked gruffer than Prowl who looked stonier. Mudflap and Skids looked like young rappers, Jazz looked a bit older than them but still had the rapper appearance. Driftstream looked just a bit younger than Bumblebee with black and green streaked hair.

All off them were curled up on my bed beside me or in some of the chairs nearby asleep, all but one that is. "Hey Ratchet." I whispered, running my fingers through Dirftstream's hair as his head was placed on my stomach. He looked over and smiled gently, brushing my hair from my face as he checked me over. "Your mother has explained exactly what happened, it is a… painful thing for human women yes?" I nodded carefully, smiling when he pecked my forehead gently. "I have , along with the others, researched the female menstrual cycle and can now cope with what needs to be done to prevent such pain again."

"It's okay Ratch, you didn't know what was going on."

He hummed to himself quietly before ruffling my hair as Optimus' voice reached our ears. "Never the less Kira, we failed in being prepared for this and for that we apologise." Groaning in irritation I sat up, carefully positioning Driftstream so he was laying his head on my pillow as I manoeuvred round the room to hug them both. "I don't expect you to protect me from everything, just from rogue Decpeticons… and human males who are feeling frisky." I whispered, smiling when the both wrapped their arms around me and hugged me tightly, pulling me to sit between them as we sent affection and contentment towards each other but I sent it to everyone in the room and, somehow, I think It reached Sunstreaker as well even though I haven't sent him a link again yet. "I get you want to protect me but I have to make a few mistakes in my life, its part of growing up. I love you guys and I know you'll always be there to catch me if I fall."

"Always and forever Kira."

I grinned, moving around the room to hug the others who had just woken up, slinging my arm round Sideswipes and Sunstreaker's shoulders as I smirked at them. "You sure you can put up with me for that long? I'm known for being a pain in the ass."

"You already are."

"Hey Sunny, you ain't exactly a ray of sunshine either you know"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why don't you shove it and accept that fact that you're walking monkey food!"

"Frag you, you stupid fleshy"

"And we're back to fleshy! Of course I'm fleshy I'm a human! Come on say it with me H-U-M-A-N!"

"That's it!"

"Okay, make way, wide load coming through he's huge!"

I bolted from the room with Sunstreaker hot on my tail as I snickered at him, sending him comedic glances behind me which made him grin despite himself as everyone else roared with laughter. "Sissy!" grinning I scooped Annie up and held her as I ran. "MAKE A BREAK FOR IT HE'S GOING TO SPROT BANANA LEAVES MUAHAHAH!"

"Sissy?"

"Yes Annie?"

"He gone"

"What?" I turned my head to see behind me and sure enough he wasn't there so I put Annie down and shooed her away to her room as I resumed running for the front door.

SLAM

"Look at all the pretty colours…" I muttered as a smirking Sunstreaker stood there by the now open door. "Now who looks stupid"

"You do….. All six of you."

"RATCHET I THINK I BROKE HER!"

"I wanna be an air born ranger!"

"What?"

"I am the eggman I am the walrus Koo, Koo kachoo!"

"Ratchet she's gone crazy! She's singing random things!"

"Ain't no stopping us now! We're on the move!" As I sung this I moon walked out the door.

"Sunstreaker?"

"Yes R-Ratch?"

WHACK

"Wow flying wrench of doom!"


	15. Chapter 15

I sort of recovered from the smack to my head, courtesy of Sunstreaker. I was a little bit loopy for a few days and Ratchet made sure he followed me around in case I had a 'nervous breakdown' or something of the sort, I wasn't really paying attention.

After, though, it was kinda… peaceful. Everything was just like it had been when I was a kid except for the fact that I was older. I moved back to my home though much to my parents displeasure though I still come and see them every weekend, and if I don't I end up with a weapons specialist coming after me. One good thing about where I live is that it is pretty much the only home in the area since it is surrounded by trees and the like. Most people were to afraid to live here so I bought it myself and have been there ever since as you know. It's close by to Sam as well so yeah, you know that.

Bumblebee was so excited that I was coming back that he was waiting in my driveway, bouncing on his shocks and when he saw me and Sunny pull up he transformed and grabbed me as soon as I stepped out of Sunstreaker. "Hey Bee, it's good to see you too." I grinned, gently stroking his head as he purred and chirped, hugging me to his face and nuzzling my stomach so much that I laughed since it tickled. Sunstreaker revved his engine as he too transformed and stood beside us. "Good to see you kid, how have you been?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest to seem as though he didn't care but, his optics gave him away, he truly wanted to know.

Bumblebee looked at him and chirped, clicked and whirred. "_I'm fine thank you Sunny, how are you and Sides? Plan any good pranks lately?"_

"_Nah, Ratch would have my head and I've been busy guarding Kira since Barricade is working with Prowl."_

"_Pranks? What pranks? You didn't tell me you were good at pranking!"_

"_It never came up in conversation."_

"_Cheeky blighter."_

"_Sunny she's speaking cybertronian! That's not normal for a human!"_

I blinked, gripping Bee's arm as he waved it around like a lunatic, quite obviously forgetting I was still THERE! "Bee, hun I love you a lot but if you don't stop I swear to primus I will hurl on you." He froze and stared at me, my skin taking on a green hue as he held me to his chassis, "thank you, and Bee? Ratchet knows already and he says it's nothing serious." I muttered before stretching and leaning back to look at both him and Sunstreaker. "Hey guys." I commented quietly as I jumped on Bee's shoulder. "Do you think you and the others would like a car wash? Not a machine but with me doing it?" They looked down at me, their optics narrowing as they spoke over their internal comm's… at least that's what I think Ratchet called them. "I just comm'ed them, they'll be here within the hour along with your parents and Sam." Sunstreaker grunted then scowled down at me. "Mess up my paint job and you're walking everywhere."

"Oh shut up, be happy I offered."

He huffed then he and Bee transformed down into their altmode's, following me into the back where I grabbed the hose and set it up with warm water, grabbing a bucket, some sponges, wax, polish, interior polish, and soap from a cupboard and bringing them all outside. I worked quickly in setting everything up and making sure the water was warm before running back inside and changing into a pair of shorts styled bikini pants and a bikini top, ignore Bee as I stepped outside while he blared 'I'm too sexy' from his speakers. "Keep it up Bee and you'll never get washed." I called back to him as I turned and placed my hands on my hips. "So who's going first?" Before Sunny had a chance to say anything Bee shot forward, rolling to a stop where I was standing and waving his windshield wipers. "Okay, Bee your first, then I'll clean you Sunny and the others after you."

"Yeah, whatever."

I rolled my eyes at him then grabbed a cloth, squinting at the dirt and mud that was riddled along Bee's frame as I turned on the hose and soaked him. "Didn't Sam ever clean you?"

"**I'm so lonely- accidently in love- busy.**"

I shook my head, getting on my knees to gently wipe off the mud, my touch as soft as a feathers caress which had Bee settling down on his shocks with a contented purr. "I haven't even applied the soap yet."

"_It's very relaxing, almost like a human massage and you are being very gently so that makes it even more comforting."_

"_Well, nice to know my work is appreciated."_

I hummed to myself as I worked to clear the mud, spraying and scrubbing a bit harder on his undercarriage when I asked him to stand on his shocks. The next thing I did was grab a sponge and dunk it in the bucket of soap, working quickly to lather him in bubbles and when I stepped back I couldn't help but giggle. "You look like a giant poodle!" he wriggled in place which made the bubbles sway making it look even more hilarious, Sunny even quietly snickering to himself as I grabbed the hose again and cleaned him off.

Sometime during when I was refilling the bucket and grabbed the wax and polish I felt the other Autobot's and Barricade pull in next to Sunstreaker, twitching a bit when I felt them poke at out links in curiosity and affection though Jazz made sure that his had amusement when I jolted when he sent me a ticklish sensation so I sent him a scowl before retuning to Bee, massaging the wax into his frame work and doing the same with the polish, the interior I vacuumed out, polished and cleaned to perfection and when I was done Bee was purring like a cat. "All done Bee, Sunny your turn."

**.: Good afternoon Kira:.**

'Hey boss bot, how have you guys been? Sorry about not visiting the base for a while'

**.: It is fine little one and the other Autobot's and myself are well, as is Barricade. The final plans for the team that is being put together will be implemented within the upcoming months and it'll be at least a year before we have enough of your human recruits trained to handle the Decepticons:.**

'Ah, that's good, well my dad, Epps and I can handle the recruits, and you just worry about the other Autobot's that make landfall'

**.:We will always worry about you Kira regardless or what you are doing, we love you dearly:.**

I froze, my hand against Sunstreaker's side as all the bot's sent a very strong feeling of love and affection towards me that I actually clenched my heart, tears building in my eyes so I backed away to not get them on Sunstreaker as they slipped down my cheeks and onto my legs. "I really- wish you guys wouldn't do that, I keep crying when you do." Optimus transformed behind me and swiped me from the ground, ignoring Sunny's grumbling as he hugged me to his cheek, the distant sound of his spark very soothing to my frazzled nerves… though I twitched when he kissed my head with his massive lips, my hair standing up when he moved away because of the static that passed through us. "You had to do it didn't you?"

"Indeed, think of it as though we are like Ryuk from that animation that you watched called Death note, we are going through withdrawals."

"Withdrawals of what?"

"Hugging you, carrying you around, comforting you and watching you intimidate people. Just plain affection."

"… You guys are weird."

He chuckled then set me down again so I looked towards the other parked vehicles as he transformed, his form shaking as he chuckled to himself. "Any more of you going to hug me or baby me to death?" they all flashed their lights at me so I smacked my forehead and groaned before turning back to Sunstreaker. "I wonder if you can get a retraining order against alien life forms."

I worked slowly on all of they, make sure that I had cleaned them completely but also made it as enjoyable as possible for them since I wanted them to relax though I did smack Optimus with the cloth for earlier. My parents and Sam had just watched as I cleaned them, seeming to understand that this was a personal thing for all of us and that they trusted me enough to care for them like this. My dad grinned when I finished, curling up on top of Optimus' roof as the sun set behind the trees as he stood up and came over, tapping Ironhide and Driftstream on their hoods companionably as I snored. "Tired herself out." He commented quietly shaking his head at me while motioning to mom to come over as Sam drove off with Bee while Ironhide opened his door for them to get in. "We'll leave you to it, make sure she gets inside though you guys."

Once all the humans were gone the bot's summoned their holoform's, Jazz gently picking me up and placing me in the arms of Sunny as they all walked inside, Ratchet and Sides putting everything away before they all curled round me in my living room.

To say I wanted to squeal was an understatement, I wanted to take a picture and hide it because of how cute their holoform's looked when I woke up the next day, all curled round each other and I like a really big family. I carefully stepped round them all and into the kitchen where I made myself some breakfast, keeping as quiet as possible to make sure they slept though I nearly jumped a mile high when two sets of arms wrapped round my waist. "Why are you up so early? It's Sunday." Side's whined, burying his face in my neck on one side as Sunny did the same on the other, "go back to sleep."

"I may do, but let me eat. Then we can decide what to do today."

They groaned and hugged me tighter making me sigh since I couldn't move. "Come on guys." I whispered to them, "If you're tired go back to-

I froze, muscles tensing in shock and a tiny bit of fear when they both placed a tender kiss on my neck, nuzzling their holographic noses against my throat as they sighed. "Come back soon okay." Sunny ordered as they both let go and returned to where they came from while I stood there with the work top clenched tightly in my hands, barely nodding to them as I shivered, goose bumps rising on my arms as I finished making my breakfast In silence. They couldn't have meant to do that, could they? But if they did…

WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS AND ALL THINGS DARK AND SCARY, Like a Rathalos from monster hunter, IS GOING ON?


	16. Chapter 16

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were, dare I say it? Increasingly affectionate when I came back to sleep. They practically hauled me up between them and held me in their arms as though I was a bleeding teddy bear. "Guys come on, I get the fact that I'm cuddly but this is overkill!" I whined, shifting a bit as Sunny spooned round me and snuggled my back, Sides wiggling till he buried his face in my neck. "We like to hug you though." He breathed quietly as he grinned. "And you like it"

"Who told you that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause they were lying!"

"That's a load of slag."

I shrugged the grunted a bit when Jazz decided to roll over and use my legs as a pillow. "And now I can't move." I grumbled to myself, cursing clingy mechs with withdrawals. "Good that means we can sleep so go to sleep."

And I did, twitching whenever the twins or Jazz moved and after a couple of hours, Boss bot, Ratch and Cade decided to get up, practically glaring at the twins who held me hostage. "Should we break them up?" Barricade asked, cracking his holoforms knuckles and Ratchet grabbed a wrench out of no where. "Just get Kira and take her to her room to let her sleep." Optimus whispered before his eyes caught sight of the calendar on the way, today's date 23rd of April circled in red ink. "What's this?"

He walked over and his eyes widened when he red what was written. "Kira's birthday! " he said loudly, staring at my comatose form before looking at the others. "What's a birthday?" Ratchet hummed thoughtfully for a minute while his eyes went dim. "Ah, it seems that a birthday is a celebration of ones birth. Humans celebrate the day you were born every year and exchange gifts." He commented quietly before looking over at me as Barricade shifted the others holoforms off my body. "I wonder why she never mentioned it was her birthday."

"Perhaps she thought that since we have enough going on that she shouldn't add anything else on top of it, she is selfless like that." Optimus pointed out, carefully taking me from Cade and carrying me to my room where he tucked me into my bed as they followed. "The new team is almost finished; we just need to have recruits. The new base is almost finished with refurbishments to support our stay on this planet so we have to prepare to leave for it soon. I can understand her wish to not add anything on top of that."

"Doesn't mean we won't celebrate does it?"

"Not in the slightest Ratchet, if celebrating Kira's birthday will make her happy then that is what we will do, but one question."

"What's that?"

"What should we give her? You said that the person whose birthday it is gets presents Ratchet."

"Wa bout ta Autobot insig'ia?"

"Yea, we's could make er one a those."

Optimus grinned as Skids and Mudflap's holoforms joined them in the room, leaning against the door frame casually. "Oh? And what do you suggest we do?" he asked quietly, motioning out the door to follow him into the hallway as he shut it behind them. "All of us should give something."

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "I suppose I could give her some data pads of cybertronian anatomy, she's been saying she would like to learn in case something was to happen to me."

"Ironhide could make her a sword from so old scraps of metal left over from his other cannons." Barricade commented aloud, rubbing his chin and cracking his neck. "Jazz could make her a visor to help her in espionage and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could make a painting for her."

"We can do what now?"

Everyone looked as the remaining three trudged their way into the room, rubbing at their holoforms eyes sleepily before levelling a glare on Cade "Why'd you move Kira? We were recharging."

"That you were twins but a bit too close than what was acceptable since you are not mates, if you were than it would be fine but your not. Respect Kira's personal boundaries."

"She doesn't mind that we hug her."

"It does not matter, Kira is a human. She does not understand how a cybertronian relationship and courting works."

Ratchet blinked then looked at Optimus. "I've been keeping an eye on her since the outbreak of her understanding and speaking cybertronian, it seems also that her bones are becoming a lot stronger than they were, and they were strong for a human anyway."

"What are you saying Ratchet?"

"I'm saying that I need to keep a closer eye on her, I have reason to believe that the Allspark inside of her it adjusting her body so that it is more suitable to hold it's power, when this will end I am uncertain but I will monitor it anyway."

Optimus nodded then squinted as Prowl's holoforms came through the door along with Ironhide's, Driftstream's and Bumblebee's. "Ah, what are you doing here? Where are Sam, Mikeala and the Lennox's?"

"The Lennox's and Sam are currently at the Mall with Mikeala to buy a present for Kira's birthday, Ironhide you are making her a pair of swords from your left over scrap metal, Driftstream, Bumblebee what would you like to make for her?" Optimus asked as Ironhide nodded, walking back out the door to my workshop at the back of my house where the sounds of machinery starting up was heard. Driftstream chirred and clicked for a few moments then pulled a bracelet out of his subspace. "Made a bracelet for femme creator using cybertronian gems I found in my subspace, each one meaning strength, courage, love, kindness, healing and spirit." Bumblebee bounced on his feet for a minute or two when Driftstream was talking then pulled a photo album out of subspace, the entire album full of photos of me and everyone in their holoforms, from the time after Mission city up until now.

Everyone grinned then looked at Optimus with a raised eyebrow. "What about you Prime, what are you going to give to her?" Barricade asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Myself and Prowl will be working on building a cybercat for her, one that can defend her if necessary but can be taken anywhere with her."

"You mean like Soundwave's cassette Ravage?"

"Similar but not quite, Blaster gave me a data pad with information on cassettes a few vorns ago, Kira can give it sentience herself."

Everyone went about to do their own things and by the time I woke up, mom, dad, Annie, Sam and Mikeala were all at my home watching TV as I trudged into the living room after a shower. "Hay guys."

"Hey honey, happy 20th birthday, think about it just one more year and you'll be able to drink… legally."

I hummed in reply and sat down as all the bot's holoforms came in as my parents placed some present in front of me, the bot's adding to that pile as well. "Aw guys, how'd you know it was my birthday? I didn't tell you."

"We saw it on your calendar; we wanted to celebrate with you. Consider it a learning experience for us."

Nodding I opened mom's one first and chuckled at the black and green bikini she got me, the bottoms like a pair of shorts. "Thanks mom." I muttered sarcastically, ignoring the amusement the bots sent me through our links and I decided to take a chance, I sent Sunny a nudge hesitantly, cringing slightly as he looked at me but he smiled and accepted it, his happiness shining through along with the others making me sigh in relief as I opened dads to find and paintball gun and Annie's to find a drawing of all the bot's, mom, dad and myself along with Yuri the dog. "Aw thanks guys… you do realised you are going to be my target right dad?"

"Yep, why do you think I bought myself the padded gear a couple of months ago?"

I grinned then turned my attention to the bot's presents carefully unwrapping them all and laying them in front of me as I chocked back a sob of elation, all of them from the visor to the swords the insignia everything was beautiful. I hugged every one of them tightly when Optimus pulled me over to what I thought was a cat statue. "Kira, this is a Cybercat. It does not currently have any power or sentience to it since you have to do that yourself, we thought it would be a good companion for you when you are out and about by yourself." I smiled at him, pecking him and Prowl on the cheek as I concentrated and sent a jolt of power through it, watching as it's eyes lit up in a sky blue before a voice penetrated my mind.

_~Hello Master~_


	17. Chapter 17

Okay…. That was strange. I HAVE ANOTHER VOICE IN MY HEAD WTF?

'Um hello?'

~_Hello master, are you alright? ~_

'Um yep I'm fine, nothing to worry about'

_~that is good master, would master mind giving me a designation? ~_

'Let's see… how about Darkshade?'

_~Darkshade, I like it, thank you master~_

'You're welcome Darkshade'

_It seems that the Autobot's really do love you Kira, and here I thought that you didn't really believe in love from friends_

'Mute it sparky'

She snickered in my mind as Darkshade uncurled herself and stretched, her dark blue and purple panels shifting as her claws scratched at the ground. Once she finished she trotted over to where I was sitting originally and motioned to it ~_Master sit down? ~ _She asked, tilting her head as I hugged Optimus and Prowl tightly and plopped back in my seat, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker automatically leaning back against my legs as they sat on the floor, Darkshade curling up beside them but keeping a constant vigil on her surroundings. I rubbed her ears gently making her purr then turned to the TV as Sam flicked it on and leaned back against the other couch. "Touching the remote I see, SACRILEDGE!" I shouted, shaking my fist at him but, the big smile on my fast gave away that I didn't care. "So what are you going to make us watch?"

He grinned evilly then flicked the channel over till it landed on America's next top model making Micheala, Annabelle and mom smile while dad and I cringed and clung to each other. "Oh god turn it off!" I screamed, covering my ears as the opening played while the bot's sent me concern through our links while I cringed more and buried my face in dads arm. Annabelle giggled at us and pointed at the bots then to me and dad. "Sissy and daddy no like." She smiled then clapped along with the music that was playing as dad scowled at the TV. "That's because Annie that we don't like to see women who feel as though they have to change the way they look to be beautiful, true beauty comes from within you." She blinked then looked at mom. "I pretty?"

"Yes Annie you are very pretty."

She nodded to herself then scowled at the TV. "No pretty!" Dad and I cheered when she stole the remote and threw it at us while the bot's watched in confusion then shrugged to themselves and settled down, watching the different shows that were on till I stood up to get something to eat. "Anyone hungry?"

"I am."

"Me to."

"Hungry."

"Yes please."

"Thanks Kira."

I nodded to myself then looked through the kitchen, twitching when I saw that I didn't have much in it. "Alrighty then." I muttered before going back into the living room and clasping my hands together. "I need to go to the store, who wants to go with me?" Sunny and Sides instantly raised their hands and I laughed at them warmly. "Guys as much as I want you to come with me I need someone who can carry a lot with them since I need to stock up a lot." They pouted and crossed their arms while Driftstream stood up and walked over. "I will go with you femme creator." He said happily making me smile as Tsuki and Frenzy appeared and jumped on my shoulders. "We come as well, n-n- leave us here with c-crazy mechs."

~_I will come as well master, I will stay inside your sparklings altmode but I will monitor you while you are um stocking up as you said.~_

'That's kind of you, thank you Darkshade'

~_You are welcome master, I live to serve and protect you~_

I smiled at her then waved to the others who hugged me down our links as I walked out the door with Frenzy and Tsuki as Driftstream drove up to the front door. The shopping trip was, well, interesting to say the least. Driftstream came in with his holoform and asked about all sorts of things that they had on the shelves while Frenzy and Tsuki stayed hidden though they had climbed out of my pockets and run round the store setting of the electronics, the sprinkler system and dropped a lot of things on the floor. Luckily no one saw them and no one suspected I was the one who did it so I thought it would be best to get out of there as quickly as possible. I gave them both a massive lecture but, I don't think they took me too seriously since I was too busy laughing my head off all the time, Driftstream chuckling as well as the two chattered at each other. I sent random emotions to all the bots which made them jolt as I pulled up my driveway and carried the bags inside, dad coming out to help before I started making dinner.

Once everyone had eaten we all went out the back and sorted into teams as I prepared my new paintball gun. "Alrighty then, aim of the game is to knock out all the other teams players, if you're shot you're out." I had Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jazz, Barricade, Frenzy and Mudflap on my team where as dad had Skids, Ratchet, Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sam, Michaela and Tsuki on his team. Prowl, Bumblebee, Driftstream, Darkshade, mom and Annie decided to watch. It was surprisingly a rather even battle, while I had Ironhide and that on my team, dads team still gave us a run for our money and it wasn't long until Mudflap and Sideswipe were shot so they disappeared and reappeared by Prowl. "Go Kira!" I heard Sides call as I ran and dove behind a tree, shooting out Skids and dad while Ironhide finally got out by Optimus. Tsuki, Sam and Micheala were shot by Jazz and Barricade where as Ratchet got shot from behind by Frenzy though from what I could tell her had enjoyed himself along with all the other bots if the exhilaration I felt from them was anything to go by.

Sunny tried to shoot me but I back flipped and counter attack, splashing paint on his holoforms chest as he frowned and disappeared. It was only boss bot left and he was proving a tricky person to find as we all looked for him, by the time we did though it was only me and Frenzy left and we made a mad dive for him and shot him while simultaneously tackling him to the ground. I grinned at his dumbfounded expression and hugged him tightly as we got up and walked back to the others. "Kira and Frenzy have defeated the Prime, Kira's team wins!"

"That's right, you don't mess with Kira!"

"Be quiet Sideswipe."

He snickered then picked me up and placed me on his shoulders, Sunstreaker stepping beside him and placing a hand on my back as Jazz walked in front of us and waved his hands about. "That was great, is this wat you humans do in ya spare time?"

"Not all humans but some do, there is all sorts of things that you can do, archery, paintballing as we just did, laser tag, horse riding, cliff jumping, cave diving, sky diving, rock climbing. The list could go on!" He grinned at me before his eyes went blank as he looked up what I said. "Hmm, I'd like ta try that sky divin sometime, sounds fun, maybe even ta cliff jumpin."

"Done deal Jazz I know a few places we could go, but it would have to wait until we're all settled at the new base and all the recruits have been hired."

He nodded and I smiled at them all before an unsettling feeling came over me, these peaceful days won't last and I'm afraid of losing any of them. Frenzy jumped onto my shoulder and chattered at me as the bots sent me soothing feelings. "K-Kira no worry about d-decepticon, F-Frenzy know that Soundwave would defect once he knew how you treat F-Frenzy and because you have other cassette's T-Tsuki and the Cybercat."

"Soundwave is dangerous then? And the Cybercat is called Darkshade."

Optimus came up to my other side and nodded at me. "Indeed, Soundwave has killed many an Autobot over the millennia, having him on our side may be a large benefit to us." I sighed and smiled at him, tapping his holoforms head as well all went inside. "Well if I see him or feel him I'll see if I can get him to defect."

And I severely hoped I would, by the sounds of things Soundwave was not a nice mech to deal with, no pressure right? Wrong, as I was thinking this I felt a large cybertronian approaching Earth but, though it was faint, it seemed to be speeding up slightly so I looked at Frenzy and stared at him. "Is that..?"

"Creator is approaching, Soundwave is headed to earth, he is curious."

"Well ain't that just perfect!"


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean Soundwave is on his way here?"

"No slagging way are we letting him near Kira!"

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker stand down now!"

They glowered at Optimus but kept quite though I could feel their displeasure through our links so I sent them comforting feelings as I looked to the sky. "Kira, how long do you think we have till Soundwave gets to earth?" Barricade asked as all the others began shouting and cursing in everyway they knew. "From the feel of things I'd say three weeks to a month, we'd better get to that base and get the recruits in A.S.A.P." He nodded gently, tapping me head before barking at the others. "We need to leave for the new base now! We need those recruits if we want to stand a chance against the Decepticon's."

Everyone bustled about, the Autobot's holoforms vanishing as their true forms stood up and started speaking while Optimus spoke to dad, "Major Lennox, how quickly do you think you could get a C-17 to Hoover dam?"

"If I call now, I'd say their eta would be 1 hour at most."

"Good, see that it's done."

Dad nodded and ran inside my house while I ushered mom to Driftstream. "He'll take you back home and Guard you should anything happen, Drifter dad and I are counting on you to keep them safe." I commented softly, then tapped his hood, "you be careful okay?"

"Of course femme creator."

I nodded and watched him leave before rushing inside and packing a few bags with Frenzy's help since Tsuki went with mom. "Frenzy got my swords?"

"Yes, K-Kira no need to worry, Soundwave no attack, he wants to meet you."

"Say what now?"

Frenzy crouched on my bed and chattered to himself, muttering things I couldn't quite catch before focusing his four eyes back on me. "He is calm, curious and wants to meet the fleshy that has taken care of his creation." I blinked at him then sat down beside him and rubbed his head. "Why would he want to do that?"

"No other c-cybertronian has ever cared about Frenzy and Soundwave's other creations before so he is confused. He will not harm those who have taken care of us." He tilted his head than grabbed my hand and pulled me up, placing his hand on my head and when he did a spark went off as I felt another presence in my mind. 'Alright! This is getting ridiculous; my head is not a hotel!'

~Master are you alright?~

'I'll be fine Darkshade when people stop invading me head.'

S-Sorry Kira

'Yeah well whatever, why'd you do that in the first place?'

*Greetings fleshling*

I froze, turning to give Frenzy a glare that could rival Satan himself as I pointed at my head. "Let me guess." I muttered dryly. "This is Soundwave that is in my head?" He nodded and snickered as I groaned then went off to finish packing my things while I spoke to daddy dearest. 'Hello? I'm guessing you're Frenzy's um… what did he call you- ah creator, you're Frenzy's creator.'

*Statement: correct, Soundwave: Frenzy's creator and creator of cassettes*

'Right… okay, do I get to know why you're speaking to me? I'm a human after all.'

*Species: Irrelevant, Soundwave: Would like to know why a human would take care of Frenzy.*

'Why wouldn't I? Regardless of what he, you or any other cybertronian looks like you practically act like humans yourselves.'

*Statement: holds logic, Cybertronians similar to homosapiens. Soundwave: Thinks Kira is wise.*

'Thanks, I guess'

*Gratitude: Not needed, statement is true. Kira: is new Allspark*

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?'

*Soundwave: Former Priest, studied the Allspark, Megatron: threatened to destroy cassettes if not follow him.*

'Well damn, but that doesn't exactly answer my question'

*Soundwave: Able to sense the Allspark. Soundwave: Protect the Allspark, Logic: Soundwave protect Kira.*

'I have the Autobot's and Barricade along with others to protect me, you don't need to'

*Soundwave: pledge allegiance to holder of the Allspark. Soundwave: defect from Decepticons. Soundwave: Superior. Decepticons: Inferior.*

'… Alrighty then, when can we expect you to appear?'

*Soundwave: Increasing maximum velocity. Estimated time of arrival: three and a half of your earth weeks. Soundwave: Knows not to harm the humans.*

'Okay, then I guess I'll be seeing you soon then?'

*Statement: correct. Soundwave: Looks forward to meeting you.*

His presence left my mind but, not before he set up a link to me like the others. I shivered when it completed then sent annoyance to him while I blinked and looked round. "How the hell did it get so late?" I scrambled up from my bed and bolted outside where Frenzy was waiting with Barricade. "I guess everyone is on their way to the base?"

"Yes, Frenzy told me that you were speaking to Soundwave. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Cade, surprisingly he seems to have defected and sworn allegiance to me."

…..

"What?"

…..

"Cade? Earth to Cade, come in Cade."

"I'm beginning to think that by the end of things it'll only be Megatron, everyone else would be following you."

"What can I say? I just have a way with people."

"That you do, if you can get Soundwave to defect you may well be able to get the command trine to defect as well."

"Who's the command trine?"

"Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They are the seekers, you saw Starscream in Mission City."

I nodded then placed my bags in his boot as he opened his passenger door and engaged his holoform. "If I can help end this war without anymore lives being lost then that is fine with me." I said quietly, smiling when he leaned my seat back all the way and tinted the windows. "Go to sleep Kira, I shall wake you when we are on the C-17." He commented gruffly, reaching out to brush my fringe from my face as I stared at him and grinned. "What are you staring at?"

"You, I think you're a big softy really."

"Only to you and your family, remember that fleshling."

"Will do Uncle Cade."

He gawked at me but, I had already fallen asleep, curling up into a ball as he drove down the highway towards Hoover Dam. He sighed and shook his head lightly, scowling at Frenzy as he scooted to the front and curled up beside my stomach. "Are you positive that Soundwave will not harm her?"

"Positive, F-Frenzy heard him pledge allegiance to Kira, Creator will not harm her or other humans."

Barricade hummed thoughtfully then shivered. "This girl has too much influence over us."

"That's because Kira cares."

"Hmph"

It was chaotic at the base, soldiers were running around, people were barking orders and Optimus was trying to get the Autobot's settled when Barricade pulled in. "Barricade, Kira is with you?" he asked immediately, striding over as he carefully transformed round me and subspaced my bags. "Yes, according to Frenzy and Kira, Soundwave as defected from the Decepticons and pledged allegiance to her instead."

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT FRAGGER WPULD SOONER OFFLINE THEN SEREVE A HUMAN!"

"Shut up you two! Kira is trying to rest."

"Too late Cade."

He glowered at the major twins as I sat up and yawned, Ironhide walking over to deposit dad in Cade's hands as well. "Is that true honey?"

"Hmm, that's what he said to me. Is it just me or does his monotone voice really creep you out?"

Optimus chuckled briefly, sending me affection through our links as the other Autobot's moved towards the C-17's. "Yes he can be, ah creepy as you say, did he give you a time of arrival?"

"About three and a half weeks, your going to be a bit more cautious when it comes to him aren't ya?"

"Indeed Kira, he had not offlined as many Autobot's as he has then I would be more lenient but, until I can verify his loyalty to you he will be placed under supervision."

"I guess that's fair, you do realise he only did it because Megatron threatened to destroy his cassettes right?"

"I did not know that but, it shall be taken into account. Come, we must get to Diego Garcia."

I nodded and watched as he transformed down then froze as Cade transformed round me again once Ironhide had taken dad back. "You have a good trip Kira and I'll see you when we get there, just don't piss off the pilot."

"Why do you think I would?"

"Because I know you and you have this glint in your eye that promises some kind of mischief."

"Ow, you wound me, you really do."

"Good, remember what happened to that bus driver?"

"How was I supposed to know he was scared of Goths? He took one look at me and screamed like a banshee! And I didn't even do anything!"

"And he ended up in a mental institution."

"Again, that was not my fault. It was quite embarrassing really considering this guy was a bodybuilder on other weekdays, hah, a bodybuilder scared by a girl!"


	19. Chapter 19

The ride to Diego Darcia was a bit- odd. I was in the same C-17 as Barricade, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Everyone had to take separate planes and in total there were at least four of them. Dad had called the to let him know what was going on and he was fast tracking soldiers with the president's permission to be on the special task force that N.E.S.T required, they would be at the new base within the week and then they would be introduced to the guys and Ironhide and dad would take over their training so they could be prepared for a Decepticon attack. Optimus said this was a precaution since it has only been at least 1 and a half years since the attack on Mission City and for them, this was a fast recovery and apparently it was a hell of a lot faster than normal.

I offered a thought that perhaps they were originally sending Soundwave down to gain Intel on our operations and Optimus took that into account, sending me pride and affection through our link as he rubbed my head once everyone was settled in before we departed for the new base. I said goodbye to Simmon's before we left and even gave him a hug much to his shock, poor bloke thought I was going to kill him since he legged it afterwards, everyone got a kick out of that. Barricade barely let me out of his alt mode once we were up in the air, he didn't want me going near the twins and Frenzy was even hissing at them. "Guys will you knock it off?" I growled, tugging pointedly on the seatbelt that was still wrapped securely round me. "This is a six hour flight and I would like to be able to move my legs when we finally land."

Cade grunted then loosened the belt so I could get out but not before Frenzy jumped on my back to curl around my neck, hissing at the twins as they revved their engines. "Knock it off!" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips when Frenzy removed himself from my person. "I don't know what's got into you three but I don't appreciated being on the receiving end of your aggression. Did you forget that I could feel you guys?"

"Forgive me Kira."

"That's fine Cade, now, what the hell is up with you two? You've been seriously overprotective these last few hours."

"Soundwave is a dangerous mech Kira, the twins have been in near fatal encounters with him in the past, they fear for you but their guardian protocols are at the front of their minds. They wish to protect you from him."

"Ah, right I remember Ratchet telling me about them once."

"Indeed."

Clicking my tongue I sat down on one of the benches and stretched out, "Hey Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you take it a bit easy alright?" They were quiet for a moment before settling on their shocks , crawling forward so they were in reach of me and when they were I tapped their hoods gently. "It'll be okay." I whispered, rolling onto my side to look at them. "You don't know that."

"No I don't but, I'm not letting it get to me."

They huffed and settled down, growling quietly when Frenzy came over and plopped himself down on my lap and curled up into a ball.

Time had flown by after we had landed, soldiers were running drills and training with Ironhide and the others, while Optimus had countless meetings with diplomats and Government figures. I think he was getting a bit weary from what I could sense through our links and it had me worried, so me being me, dragged him back to his quarters (obviously he let me indulge since he was tired) and made him stay there. "Kira-

"No! Do not Kira me, you're practically dead on your feet so you're going to stay here and get some rest, do not make me bring Ratchet into this."

He chuckled quietly, reaching down to pick me up and nuzzle me gently against his cheek, placing me on his chest as he sighed. I tilted my head at him then flipped onto my back and curled up in a little groove on his chest. "I know Soundwave will be here tomorrow but, how will you be able to function properly if you're half dead?"

He sent me a lot of love and affection through our link, gently petting my head as he settled and quietly slipped into recharge, but, of course he had to put his hand over me so I couldn't move. "For Pete's sake!" I grumbled, sending him a scathing look while I contacted Barricade and the twins so they knew where I was. 'Before you glitch on me I'm with Optimus, he's asleep now.'

'hmph, bout time boss bot had some rest'

'We shall get Prowl to handle the diplomats until Prime is back on his pedes'

'Thanks guys'

_Poor dear, working himself to exhaustion._

'That's just the way this are with Optimus Sparky'

_I just wish he wouldn't work himself so hard_

'So do I Sparky, so do I'

Well I got a nice amount of sleep out of this, keeping soldiers from freaking out when they see the bots is a rather tiring job, Optimus was fine though after his sleep which is good. Currently I was waiting outside with him and a few other bots, watching the sky's for any sign of Soundwave and sure enough I could just make out a glimpse of something approaching us. "Alright, we've got incoming guys!"

I jumped into Optimus' hand and climbed onto his shoulder, watching a rather large pod crashed into the ground about thirty feet from us.' Soundwave? You okay there?'

*Soundwave: Currently running at 70%, needs medical assistance. Kira: you are unharmed from my collision?*

'yep I'm fine big guy, we'll get Ratchet to look at you'

I turned to look at Ratchet and waved him over, "He says he needs some medical assistance, I'm going to go over, you coming boss bot?"

He nodded but I jumped down and ran over for myself, sliding into the crater and manoeuvring till I reach his helm and placed my hand on his mask, "Hey, welcome to earth Soundwave, I'm Kira" I whispered, prodding at our link gently to wake him up a bit. A small whir came from him as he lifted his head, reaching our a clawed hand to scoop me up and hold me against his chest plates as Ratchet steadied him on his pedes, "Easy there big guy."

"Soundwave: Happy to meet you Kira, Ravage, Lazerbeak: Eject"

I watched as his chest opened and two cassettes came out, transforming in the air and landing on the same hand I was in. "Ravage, Lazerbeak: this is Kira, she is new Allspark, she is to be protected. Kira: Ravage and Lazerbeak and mechs."

The two of the circled me for a moment, Lazerbeak flapping his wings to land on my shoulder and stare me in the eye as Ravage curled round my legs, "It is an honour Miss Kira to make your acquaintance, myself, Frenzy and Rumble who you have yet to meet are Soundwave's only cassette's who speak, Ravage and Buzzsaw can speak to you through your mind."

I nodded and gently stroked his neck, reaching down to pet Ravage and Soundwave started moving with Ratchet's help, pausing for a moment to place me into Barricade's hand where Frenzy joined us, happy to be back with his family.

I gorged new links with all of the cassettes that day, watching as they met Darkshade and accepted her as one of their own and, Ravage can think us idiots but we all saw the way he was looking at her, yeesh, not here for very long and he's already found someone interesting.

Smiling at everyone I walked towards the hangar doors, pausing to hug Sides and Sunny's holoforms as they interacted with dad and the other soldiers. Stepping outside I walked over to where Soundwave and Optimus were standing, Jumping onto the formers shoulder as we watched the sun set on the horizon, Soundwave's hand reaching up to hold me against his cheek as I patted his helm.

_"Friends come and go, true friends become your family and family is always growing, whether the members are big or small. I know the world will keep changing and frankly… so will I, whether it be for better or for worst we'll never know. Heh, to think this all started when I gained a Little Voice in my head as a kid that I named Sparky. _

_I know things are not going to remain as peaceful as they are at the moment, I'm sure we can all sense the danger lurking in the shadows and around the corner… I am and Escapee of the former Sector Seven, named one of their most dangerous achievements after I slaughtered a significant number when I escaped, whatever danger comes for us they had better be ready for a a battle on epic proportions._

_After all, there is a reason I was called Kira"_

And that my friends is the end of Little Voice, it may be a while till I start Revenge of the Fallen, I need to watch the movie again to refresh my memory, bye bye for now guys


	20. Chapter 20

Acknowledgement Page:

Here I would like to thank all of my reviewers and everyone else that has stuck by me and pushed me to finish this, it may be sometime till I start the sequel but, I hope you'll join me and Kira on that adventure as well.

**Darkest Woman **

**Kitty Loves Hawkeye**

**Patchwork Knightess**

**Cato-lover28**

**Ishgirl**

**Ryn Of Magic**

**PaleMoonLitAngel061**

**AnimePrincess120**

**FlamingFoxViper**

**Angel897**

**Trucking Girl 1109**

**WarriorKat21**

**IssoFluffieex**

**SakuraPheonix13**

**Xireana Zetsubou**

**Crystal- Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Ariel-tashio-sama**

**Invader Ivy**

**Nyghtmaera**

** .Uchiha**

**Joldino-Sidestreaker**

**Angelwings1234**

**TF Angel**

**Ryle Culler**

**Jewel333**

**Pein's Kid**

**Hermonine**

**Devil-O-Angel**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian**

**Regal Panther**

**Gender-Bender-lover-101**

**Icelynx-venom-Pheonix-Fire**

**Kitsune-miko-witch**

**Southern Hickup**

**Ginga no Yousei**

**Erurie**

**Pyro-34**

**Hershey Gurl**

**AiriiSpade**

**DONTmessWITHme**

**Just A Wonderland**

**ThEe CrISPiNaTOr**

**DemontaDark**

**Krisprincess11**


End file.
